


Revenge

by Beckaweld



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckaweld/pseuds/Beckaweld
Summary: They always say life is what you make it. You made lemonade out of lemons. But now it's time to face your sins. It's not all bad, theres hope that the afterlife might not exist right?Long winded story about Alaster x reader. Join this rollercoaster ride as you find out what sins you committed and what the end contains. (Happy ending, in every sense of the word)Smut with plotWarning: gore, sex, swearing, violenceI dont owe Hazbin hotel or any art other than the MC
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 22
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

As my last moments faded into existence I looked around at the life I built. It's been decades since I had contemplated about the afterlife. The things I've done, the sins I committed… I admit I pushed it out of my mind throughout the years. Creating a false illusion that everything would be fine. But now it's time to accept my fate. My chuckle turned into a cough, I never would have imagined living until 60. The last images of my trusted companions/subordinates, my family, faded as I closed my eyes for the last time. 

I awoke to an unforgiving world. Creatures of all sorts crawled, slithered, and dragged themselves around the place. Dread filled me, knowing damn well where I was. I hoped that there was no after, that life just ceased to exist and you would be nothing more than a memory. That thought inspired me more than this grim reality. My arms pushed my body up and I began to dust myself till I came to the realization that my body didn't ache. A murky puddle beside me explained why. My reflection was myself, but at 24. Back before everything was taken from me… I examined myself closer and took in every detail. My eyes where now black with red irises. My skin was a dull pink, with the light one might confuse it for gray. My hair, once (h/c) was now blue and long. And my teeth no longer human but razor sharp tips. My once short black blue hair now reached my waist. What really stood out were tiny black wings on my back and tiny black ears on the sides of my head. The look inspired me of a bat. I had died with my usual "work" attire, a button up black colored shirt and a split pencil skirt, exactly what I was wearing now.

As I explored the details I failed to notice the world surrounding me kept on moving. I was brought out of my trance, someone was tapping my shoulder. I turned towards his direction. "What do you want?" I spat out. I despised being touched. "Well look at what we have here." he smirked "fresh meat. Cunt, this is my territory. I'd watch how you talk to- " I cut him off with a swift punch to the throat. "I'm sorry, what did you call me?". He coughed and gasped as he tried to find his words. "Why you little bitch" he finally mustered up through the fits. He propelled himself up and lunged at me. I jumped towards him, reaching for his neck. To both of our surprise, black smoke conjured from my palm and formed into a larger stronger version of my hand. It grabbed him and I felt his shape in my own as if I was holding a doll. Simultaneously he whimpered and I grinned. I rolled me fingers around him as I relished in this newfound power. Without hesitation I squeeze my hand into a fist. Cracks and squishing could be heard as I showed no mercy. I would have to build a new name for myself here if I were to live here for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

I never initiated the fights. But demons are menacing, lustful, and demented. They'd find excuses to attack me. Rather it was sex or power it was all the same. I defeated one by one unknowingly rising the totem pole in this inferno. No one understood why I was so dangerous. From what I had gathered, the greater the sins the more power you had down under. It was nothing to be proud of but something you just had to acknowledge. Soon lower demons avoided me completely which wasn't anything to complain about. After some years this place became "home". Granted, my definition of home was bleak at best.

Loud music blasted from every bar and strip club as I made me way through the crowds. It was late and I need a drink after a particularly nasty fight. 5 to 1 wasnt really fair in my book but all the same I made it out alive, couldn't say the same for those dickwads. I skimmed through looking for one that suited my taste, eventually making my selection on one that appeared to be from the 1920s. Unholy memories hit me hard but i walked in anyways. I took my spot on a bar table that faced the dance floor. A gentleman in red gracefully danced with a flapper style chick, memorizing the crowd that surrounded them. "My lady, what would you care to drink?" A raspy voice pulled me out of my trance. "Vodka on the rocks" I murmured to the waiter. "They are quite elegant aren't they?" A soft voice commented. The voice belonged to a demon I had never seen before. She was tall, ominous but above all charming. I glared wondering why I wasn't as lucky. She was clearly from mid to late 1800s. My drink arrived and I gulped it down. "Dancing was never my thing" I murmured a response. "That so? Mind if I interest you in a card game then?" She tempted. One might fear her smile but to me it seeped temptation. Clearly she must have been a hire class lady in her time. My smirk gave her the response she needed and lead me to a seperate room. The smell of poker and bourbon intoxicated the area. In a corner there were some tables for two. We sat down and began our round.

"I assume you are a business woman, yes?" Ah an interrogation, or plain curiosity. "I was. Something to that nature" I simply added. It was not hard to tell by my attire. "And you? Forgive me for the flattery but your exquisite. Clearly a lady of high standing?" Her smile grew. "I was" she threw the same reply at me with a smirk. "You know, you are stronger than you look". My brows furrowed, "I'm sorry?". Rosie continued, "I rarely give my helpers time off. Tonight I happen to release 5 of them to fill their desires for the night. Seems you got caught in the middle of it" Oh, OH. Old instinct told me to apologize. No, that part of me died a long time ago. "I suggest stronger help" I emphasized help the same way she did. I'm sure they were just slaves. "Ha! You truly are amusing dear" We played a few rounds. And the conversations became welcoming. I didnt care if she was evil, the atmosphere around her made me feel like I was alive again. At least the few good moments of when i was live. The drinks kept coming and soon I found myself on the losing side. "Rosie!" I heard a yell pierce past the music and smoke. "That's my cue to go my lady" I sat up. She gently reached out her hand "we should do this again (y/n) you are very amusing". I shook her hand and left, stopping by the bar to pay the tap. Meeting one was enough for the night, my social battery was on its last few bars.


	3. Chapter 3

Life was finally acceptable until I made the grave mistake that launched me into a different path I never could have predicted. My human life had broken me. Carved and shaped me into the demon I am today. To never speak unless necessary. And 90% of that necessary was to bark out commands when i was alive. Cold and emotionless was the best way to describe me. Psychologists had gotten it wrong. You dont have to be born with an antisocial disorder. You could grow into it, with the right, or in this case the wrong situations. All the same Rosie, accepted me, as I did her. For at the end we weren't that different, we all had a reason for being in hell. Five years had passed since I died, I was enjoying coffee with Rosie. I barely spoke as per usual. She chattered away about politics and demons I'd never met. I listened enough to keep myself informed but not enough to care over details. I left her house past the safe hours. Fear was unknown to me here. Either I was stronger than any challenger or I'd be put out of this infinite misery. I still failed to find someone to do the latter. 

Bright neon signs indicating alcohol and/or sex beamed at my face as I stumped past them. A flash and bang ripped my attention from the signs to a battle happening down the street. Fire abrupted from a building followed by a crashing sound.That side of the town belonged to the infamous beelzebub, one of the ancient ones. I never met him or any of the others nor did I care to. I continued my walk but unfortunately did not make it far. A body was thrown in my direction. I formed two shadow hands and ripped the demon in half before it came plummeting down at me. Smoke now filled the skies in the immediate area. A larger more disturbing demon jumped through the smoke and landed a few feet in front of me. Compared to the lesser demon this one hadn't had a scratch on him. "Come out, come out wherever you are, asshole" his grated voice demanded only to be greeted with demons halves lying on the floor. His eyes trailed up to me now understanding what had occurred. 

"He was mine you little shit" he growled. I simply shrugged my shoulders "then you shouldn't have thrown him my way". "Wench, I'll disgrace that tasty body of yours" he licked his disgusting lips, "before I kill you and eat you for breakfast." Before I realized we were in a full fledged fight. He was definitely one of the strongest I had faced. He clawed at me between punches while I picked him up and dragged him across the street like a little boy does to his action figures, grinding his sides into the pavement. He was the first having me use my claws and sheer strength than just depending on my shadows. The fight felt like it lasted hours. Day break came as a crowd started to form around us. Both us gasped for air, our inflicted wounds healing. With the hellish sun rising I captured a detail that would put me ahead of this combat. His wounds were not healing as fast as mine. I have to end this now I thought. I dont want to waste anymore time with this. My tiny little wings used most of my strength as I flew straight at him. He brought his arms out as if to catch me mid air. Last minute I dropped like a rock and rolled underneath his legs and stood up as fast as I could. Before he comprehended what had happened I extended my claws out and dragged them across his neck. Then brought out my shadow hands and severed the weakened head right off. A loud ripping noise echoed the street followed by a heavy thud as I dropped the head on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"She killed him" the crowd whispered. "Hes dead." "Who is she?" I held my jagged breathing to a minimum as I challenged those surrounding me "if you dont shut the fuck up and disappear you'll be next". Like rats they scurried away, flinching when their eyes made contact with mine. I made my mind up to go back to rosie's to heal but only made it to a dark alley across the street. Silence told me no one was around and I closed my eyes, slightly disappointed on the outcome. My eyes fluttered open and I jerked up. The alley I had fallen asleep at was not where i had woken up to. Beneath me was a rich red velvet carpet. My eyes trailed its length right up to two humongous thrones. The room was empty other than the two figures that occupied the massive chairs. The female beckoned me to come closer. I stood up and stumble at their direction, still recovering from the battle. I must have been teleported here immediately after I fell asleep. 

While I was never religious in my human life, for obvious reasons, I had enough knowledge and understanding to know who I was staring at. Before me was Lucifer and lilith themselves, they eyed me up and down. The first to break the silence was lilith. "(Y/N) I've been want to meet you for a while now". Though the queen of hell, she was beautiful. Angelic almost, the irony. I gazed at her, unsure if it was a negative or a positive thing. She stood up from her throne and gave my a soft bow. I wasn't stupid. This was an opportunity rearly seen. "I'm so proud of you. everything you've done, bravo". I knew at that moment she understood everything I had been through. But it was not something to be proud of if you ask me. Lucifer made himself known as he waved his hand in the air and a book manifested in his grasp. He dramatically flipped the pages. His toothy grin increased as he settled on a specific section. "My, my, you have quite the history (Y/N)" he beamed. He was handsome, I understood why they said he was one of the most beautiful Angel's God had. I stood uncomfortably, not understanding why I was here in the first place. I know the atrocities I've committed were morbid, but so where most of the other sinners here with me.

As if to read my mind lucifer questioned "do you know why you are here?" My head shook in response. "You just killed one of my best men". A sour taste invaded my mouth as I took in his statement. The gears rotated in my head and finally the light in the attic turned on "that was beelzebub…" I murmured. I pinched between my eyebrows. A slight headache forming, maybe I am stupid. I never would have thought he'd be that easy to defeat. He was by no means "easy" but definitely easier than I would have expected. "As you could assume my husband and I aren't too happy about that" lilith spoke, rubbing Lucifer's arm in the process. "So I have a deal to make you…" They explained they had a daughter, Charlie was her name. Who was nothing like them, the king sounded bitter as he hissed that part. She was turning 16 and soon to be ndependent and they wanted her to have a guardian, a protector from anyone who might want to hurt the royal family. At least he loved her right? I thought. They said I was to be that, be by her side no matter what, in exchange for killing one of his lords. truthfully he didnt even look bothered by the death more so he wanted something over my head for the position they were inforcing on me. I thought of my damned life up till than knowing there really wasn't anything I could do or anything better to do in that case. So I agreed. My only request: no one was to know I killed beelzebub. I did not need any more targets on my back.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I slept on the sofa in her room to keep her company, she was a wreck. I wasn't good at comforting nor emotions."you were going to kill him weren't you?" She sputtered. All I could do was gently pat her back as she faced away from me, mascara filled tears threatening to blacken the pillow as the wet spot increase. "I, I dont know what you've done in the past. But please, no more killing (y/n)" it wasnt a command of a princess, it was a plea from a friend. The next day Lucifer pulled me aside and explained why I couldn't kill him, politics of course. But he had given him a beating so hard he'd never forget it. I smiled at that. Time seems to past fast after that. Soon the princess was beaming her smile again, the light returning to her eyes. Not long after that she found a girlfriend. Vaggie didnt give me the same vibes her ex did. Shes hot tempered on the surface but sweet inside. She even support charlie in all her crazy projects, not just helping but actually believing in them. I was more than overjoyed. I could never give charlie the emotional support that vaggie provided. I was always just a shield for charlie and that's how I preferred it. Even if we were friends now. I could tell vaggie had mixed feelings about me. I didnt protect her princess the way she wanted me to. But she respected the years I had with Charlie. Vaggie was fucked up to a lesser extent than me and rosie. But the little I overheard her mumble to Charlie about her past helped understand her mentality.

60 years had passed since I started protecting the princess. One day Charlies biggest idea yet came one night after the yearly "cleanup".The royals were sitting in the dining room, having breakfast. They were very traditional and though I was a trusted member I still stood in the corner like a subordinate instead of sitting with them. Today was a particular day I was happy not to be in that turbulent ambience that was the table. It started with "father I have been thinking" a deep sigh release from the king momentarily drained her strength but she continued, "I got a better way to solve the overpopulation than the yearly extermination". I watched from afar as her eyes light up any time passion overtook her, she explained the details. Directly opposite of her, Lucifers face contorted into anger with every word spouted out. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he slammed the table. "Dear mind your manners" lilith lectured. "Did you not hear what your daughter just said" wailing in response. The side eye she threw at him hit even me all the way over here, he sat back down like a punished dog. For an hour they debated. Who, what, where, when, and why. All the details, poor charlie defended herself best she could. By the time it was settled the king was near bursting. 

That very afternoon Charlie gathered her things and hugged her mom goodbye as I carried the unnecessary load of shit she wanted. She glanced at me and I waved my hand in response. Translation "go say bye to your father too". With resentment from both sides they halfheartedly hugged and we departed. At least they said goodbye I thought as the limo pulled away. The king and queen stared from the large window overlooking the castle entrance as the car disappeared from their sight. I watched their receding faces as I remember how they had ordered me into the large throne room, the very one that so long ago had determined my fate. They threaten me with my life should I fail to protect their seed. While slightly terrifying I understood this was their way of expressing pain that their little girl was leaving the nest. And not in the manner they had anticipated. 


	6. Chapter 6

The drive was long and painful as I watched Charlie fight herself. "I mean I'm proud of myself but my father, hes so disappointed in me. Do you think what I'm doing is wrong?" she whimpered. The question tensed me up. We are on our way to pick up vaggie, just hold on, I noted mentality. I shifted my weight and did my signature move, placed my hand on her shoulder while expressing my most reassuring smile I could muster up. "Your doing what you feel is right your highness". Charlie knew when I got professional she crossed my comfort zone of emotions. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. That was enough for her and not too much for me. We remained like that for minutes. "Will you ever tell me why your here?" It was almost a whisper. Had it not been for the deafening silence I wouldn't have been able to hear her. Neon lights danced across her face as the car raced through downtown assuring me we were close to vaggies house. Minutes passed until the limo finally pulled up to our first destination. "One day" I finally conceded before my savior open the door and took her rightful place beside Charlie. 

The rest of the day continued normally. The old folks gave Charlie the hotel they had ran for the dignitaries. With the overpopulation issue higher ranked demons were forced to move out and into the inner circles of hell as this town became overrun. What once was an elegant archaic hotel was now a concrete block held together with tape and hope. Still Charlie was ecstatic. The pair quickly settled in after choosing their room on the top floor. The top floor held 4 masters suites with an even larger office for the manager. I chose the room across, I had a duty after all and protecting her was easy when you a few steps away. It took blood, sweat, tears and ungodly amounts of elbow grease but we made it livable at least. Not long after they got a representative, or should I say a freeloader. I kept my opinion and remarks to a minimum, nothing out of the ordinary. While I did genuinely care for that blonde ball of a mess, her business was not my business. 

He was an infamous pornstar and slave to Valentino, a well known demon. I avoided him and kept to the princess's side. He was more held up bickering with Vaggie either way. "Hey toots, so care to explain how you became princess happy face's guard?" He coaxed one quiet afternoon. Before meeting the famous daughter or satan he never even heard of me, or the fact she had a personal guard. Vaggie was on cleaning duty today, fixing the only bed needing to be made. As for Charlie? Probably preparing for the broadcast the studio kept denying. I glanced up from filing my claws. "Need something piece of dust?". My response quickly caused his smirk to drop. "Clearly you need to get laid, theres no other reason for your bitchy attitude. I have some connections that would quench the thirst right up." He concluded with a tongue between two fingers. Ugh is sex all he knows. "Thought you were suppose to be clean, not keeping sin at speed dial. You wouldn't perhaps be using Miss Charlie would you?" I commented as I stood up and walked closer towards him, inforcing my dominance. "What's your issue which me, even vaggie gives me the time of day" he retorted, clumsily taking a few steps back. Clearly Valentino trained him well. If he was an ounce or two smarter he would've noticed the similarity between me and his master. "Frankly I don't trust you, but more importantly I don't like you. Sooner or later you'll go crawling back to Valentino, your not worth my time of day. So i suggest you stay out of my presence" I hissed,leaving him to scurry back upstairs. If he even pretended to show the slightest interest in the project I'd be more professional. But to my luck he never reported anything to Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

In a world full of crude sinful beings no one seem to give a damn about her cause so the couple decided to broadcast the hotel, after the new station finally accepted the interview. Obviously it was a horrible idea but there really was no other way to get the word out. We left angel dust or, piece of dust, at the hotel and drove to the recording studio. Charlie was a ball of nerves, vaggie did her best to calm her as she went over the prepared speech. "Please just promise me you wont sing" vaggie pleaded. Good luck I mentally added to that statement. Wide eyed demons observe the tiny princess as she took her place in front of the camera. She had barely been out of the castle before, let alone appearing in the news for everyone to see. her speech went great until she broke out in song. Not surprising of course. Soon the whole studio was laughing as vaggie slapped her forehead. "This just in, Angel dust has join the turf wars with cherri" From where I stood I couldn't make out the interactions between Katy killjoy and charlie but the body language told me enough. "I took your pen- bitch" was all I heard before the fight was on. Charlie got great punches in, showing off what I had taught her, it almost brought a tear to my eye. Before it got too serious I separated the two. Killjoy sat up from the floor. Ready for round two. I kneeled down and offered my hand meanwhile grabbing her from the back of her neck "I suggest you never touch the princess again" her resistance only dug my claws deeper in her skin. Slow I helped her up not letting anyone notice our little discussion, and escorted the princess out.

The ride back was awkward to say the least. We had stopped to pick up angel shit from the fight and now we sat in silence. "What were you doing!" Vaggie roared. It was a miracle she had so much hair I wondered as I watched the scene unfold. "You made us look stupid. Because of your little stunt no ones going to want to go to the hotel". I tried my best to look out the window, hoping we'd arrive soon. "... great now I'm bummed out. Got any alcohol? "And you-" she pointed at my direct "you were suppose to protect Charlie, not let her get into fist fights with reporters" she hissed. "Vaggie..-" "the princess intervened but I held my hand up "i stepped in at the end-" I retorted at the moth "-Charlie is a grown woman. She can handle her own battles. I'm here to protect her and I did. Don't treat her like a child" vaggie scrunched her face as she leaned back on the seat, defeated. Charlie mouthed a thank you. We knew vaggie meant well but sometimes it got out of hand "we don't know if this impacted the hotel yet, let's not give up hope". Thankfully the ride was quiet after that.

We entered the rickety hotel and Vaggie immediately threw herself against the couch while Angle walked away to get a drink. Dragging herself in Charlie slowly made her way to a box. This would be one of the few moments I wish I was better with my words. I disliked it when she was mopey. For a second, it appeared as if it had even reached Angel. Maybe I misjudged him. I peeled my eyes off of him back to an empty box. Where'd she go? "Mom I could really use some advice. Maybe dad was right about me" the small voice whispered. My heart wavered as I pressed my ear against the glass. Charlie, hell doesn't deserve you I wanted to whisper back. The glass gave way as she opened it causing me to quickly resume my position against the wall. She closed it behind her and dropped down. Suddenly, door knocks interrupted the silence. We all peered at her direction as Charlie swiveled on her heels to answer it.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldnt get a glimpse at the stranger from my angle but clearly it was sinister just by the reaction charlie had. "Uh vaggie, (y/n) I think the radio demon is at the door.." she uttered. "Well dont let him in" vaggie hissed. Why do I know that name. Charlie opened the door again basically inviting him to waltz in. The red suited man gleamed "I couldnt help but to notice the disaster on the picture show. I'm here to help" I see why the called him the radio demon, his static voice felt like i was listening to a radio. Vaggie branded her spear "I know who you are and I wont let you hurt anyone here" she challenged him. His eyes turned to dials, the atmosphere around him twisted and crackled as he threatened "If I wanted to hurt anyone… i would have already done so" I observed from the wall as he turned Charlie on her heels and tempted her with an agreement. "Who's that?" Angel inquired as the radio demon pronounced his reasoning for helping. Vaggie explained his past, the path of destruction he left behind. Ah it finally hit me, Rosie had talked about him. Oh Rosie, I hadn't seen her in decades.

"(Y/N) do something" vaggie implored. While he had technically threaten everyone here he hasn't done anything… "its Charlie's decision" I shrugged. Vaggie grabbed charlie "please just dont make a deal with him" she begged. As they talked it out I gazed at the demon. He was inspecting one of the family portraits. Abruptly his eyes squinted at my direction. He began to approach me right as the princess stomped past me. "Ok Al you sketchy as shit but I think everyone deserves a chance. So I'm taking your offer to help on the condition theres no strings or voodoo shit attached." the princess claimed. "So it's a deal" he stuck his hand out as green light emitted from him. My wings fluttered as my whole body prepared itself to intervene the two. "No, no deals..-" for the first time I witnessed Charlie use her princess authority, I've never been prouder. Her father was a trickster, well known on earth for causing mayhem. I was glad she had learned something from him. She glanced at us 3, Vaggie looked away, I gave her a thumbs up. This was her choice after all.

"Marvelous!" He strode away, but not before stopping in front of Vaggie "Smile my dear, your never fully dressed without it". She tried smacking him away but he was quicker. I could practically smell the fumes that billowed out of her. If there was one thing me and vaggie had in common was the hatred of being touched. "So where is your hotel staff?" Smiles inquired. "Uhh.." charlie glanced at vaggie, Vaggie gave him the evil eye, clearly still defensive. The radio demon approached Angel first "and what can you do my effeminate fellow?", "I could suck your dick" angel exhorted. "No" was all the demon responded with. Then he made his way towards me. He probed and scanned me up and down before leaning in "what about you my dear? You haven't said a word since I arrived" I raised a brow. What the hell was I suppose to respond. I'm only the princess's shield, not a fucking maid. "Shes with me" charlie interrupted. "Oh?" He leaned in, further examining me under his monocle. His eyes contained the very flames of hell. I could hear static in the background under his gaze. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to back up. I'd be damned if I faltered first.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally he pulled away "well this wont do! I guess I could cash in a few favors" he gleamed. I glared from the back as he introduced nifty and husk. Favors my ass, they were clearly his servants. Maybe this was the fine line of his deals. "No! No way we are not having a bar!-" Vaggie screeched before getting tackled by Angel. "We are keeping this!" He leaped up and began flirting with husk. "OMG! You are going to love it here!" The princess was practically over the counter greeting the cat-like demon. "I lost the ability to love long ago" husk murmured. I actually might like this one, I contemplated as I observed them. "what do you think?" Alastor asked, batting his eyes. Charlie was more than ecstatic. "Its ok" vaggie protested. "What do you think (y/n)?" She was glowing with new found motivation. Behind her Alastor grinned as his eyes narrowed. "Whatever pleases you, your highness" I answered. Her smile faded slightly, she knew right away I wasnt pleased. Nothing 'bad' has happened but things didnt feel right. I knew Rosie only liked powerful, sinister demons. And she talked about Alastor a lot, if memory serves right. Along with what Vaggie said, and all this magic, I must admit my doubts were increasing. "This is going to be so entertaining!" the red demon jabbered, and he broke out in song. He spinned and twirled Charlie, completely entrancing her. I glance over at vaggie, I couldnt make out if she was jealous, angry or worried. Alastor danced past me causing lower demons to appear to each side of me. I motioned my hand causing my shadows to destroy them, now he was pissing me off.

An enormous crash interrupted his song. Sir pentious had arrived at our doorstep. "Well look who's harboring the stripped freak" he hissed. Great even this dumbass thought he was a freak. My shadows secretly surrounded the princess as I poised myself ahead, wondering how I'd protect Charlie without totally killing the snake. Instead with a snap of his fingers, alastor created a hole summoning black tentacles that reached up to grab the poor fool. Instantly the ship disappeared under the layers of arms before being totally crushed than dragged into the very hole the tentacles slithered out of. The face he made, it was of pure ecstacy. Deja vu, the hairs on the back of my neck rose knowing what it reminded me of. Of him. "So who's hungry" the demon insisted of cooking as we all followed him back inside. 

That night We figured out who would do what. Charlie was to sit back and manage the courses made to help rehabilitate the doomed souls, hell knows she'd overwhelm them if she where to greet them at the door. Husk would mind the front desk while nifty cleaned and Vaggie would be a maid to her unpleasant surprise. And of course Alastor would be the manager, though the princess would have the final say according to him. "(Y/N) what are you going to do?" Vaggie added. I gazed at the princess then back at her, was she trying to piss me off. I had one job and for hell's sake working at a hotel wasn't it. "Stay by the princess side like always" i assured her. "I, we could really use the help (y/n). Besides I'll be safe here. Between you and vaggie everything will be fine" Charlie proposed with a reassuring smile. My face scrunched up as a response, traitor.

"I could use an assistant manager, preferably one who knows and has the princess in mind" Alastor coaxed, breaking the silence with his never ending smile. "N-" I was abruptly caught off "that be great! (Y/N) could do that!" Vaggie what the fuck are you doing. I said nothing and ate the stupid jambalaya before quietly excusing myself from the table we all sat at.


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly closed the front door behind me and took a deep breath. 50 years with the princess, heck what's another few dealing with this hotel. The illusion wouldn't last long once she realized it was a complete waste of time. Then we'd be out of here, and away from that guy. A creak halted my thoughts as Vaggie stepped out. She rubbed her arm before softly placing her hand on the tip of my shoulder. "I'm sorry" she mumbled, then leaned against the wall next to me. "I dont trust him. I dont know what you've done to become the princess's guard but if Lucifer assigned you then you might actually stand a chance against him. The best way to protect her is to keep him in sight at all times. I can handle other demons" she confessed. I had seen this soft side of her but never directed at me. She was right though, this was for the best. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a long winded sigh. "Your right-" I turned towards her and stuck out my hand. With a shy smile she grabbed it "-let's do the best we can with what we got" conjuring a small giggle from her. She really was stunning, I could see how the princess fell for her. 

That night alastor left, claiming he'd move in first thing tomorrow. I twisted and turned unable to sleep. Since I've arrived to this inferno I have always dreamt of my sins, of the shit i have done. But never of him. Never of the man that cause all this. Defeated I stood up and dressed myself. If I remembered correctly, that 1920s bar wasn't far from here. Everyone was asleep. Nifty choose one of the Worker rooms hidden behind the front desk. Husky had a room assigned to him but decided to pass out on the desk. I tiptoed the best I could past him. "Where are you sneaking off to?" a husky voice question. Shit. "How are you even awake?" I gasped. He had so much alcohol that night it was unreal. He swirled the remaining contents of the bottle that remained glued to his hands before chugging it down. "Alcohol doesn't do it like it used to" he noted. I straighten my back then walked over to the bar. If I wasnt going to the club I was still going to have my drink. He raised a brow "double shot of vodka on the rocks" I said placing my chin on the palm of my hand. He rolled his eyes but served my drink.

I gulped it down, relishing the burning sensation. "Ya know, I never even heard the princess had a guard" he pointed out. Great, 21 questions. "Well she does" I added unsure of where this was going. "I'm surprised Lucy even let you near their precious daughter after you ki-" I flew over the counter, Tackling the demon to the floor. I sat over him covering his mouth behind the bar. "How the fuck do you know that?" I growled. "More importantly, don't you ever repeat that sentence again unless you don't care for your life" venom poured out my lips before carefully removing my hand from his mouth. "Jeez lady you can't go tackling people-" I placed my heel on his wrist, pinning him down more. "Fine fine, I wasnt even dead yet when that happened. A guy I was playing poker with told me. Said some crazy bat chick in a business suit defeat-" he corrected himself "well that he was there that night. When I saw you i thought it couldnt be coincidence. But your overreaction answered that." Well fuck. I climbed off him and dusted off my suit. "Who else knows?" I insisted. He shrugged his shoulders. "The way everyone else treats you I assume only me." He popped a new bottle and took a swing. 


	11. Chapter 11

I sat back down at the bar and he poured another drink. "I never seen Alastor observe someone so hard before" he added. I dont want that creeps attention. I dont even want him in the same room with Charlie. "Think you might be the first capable of holding their own against him" he poured another drink after I downed mine. "I dont really care. I have one fucking job, that's all I care about". The corner of his frown turned up. "Loyalty, hard to find down here." After a few bottles he let loose and talking about his experiences when he arrived and all the shit he had to deal with. He had left a wife and 2 kids back on earth. His drinking and gambling took first in his life. I asked a few questions here and there but the nagging sensation that someone else knew never left me. We made a deal he wouldn't tell anyone or I'd kill him of course, but more so I'd get him time off to go play poker every so often. About 3 in the morning i stumbled off the bar stool. At some point Husk had passed out and I stayed, debating if I should take him out right there and then. No one would know. But he was good at conversation. I waved my hand in the air making up my mind to leave him alone for now. Tomorrow was a big day as I will be that shitheads assistant. I fell on my bed and blissfully slipped into a coma, unaware of the extra shadow in the corner of my room.

I stood facing the door to the manager's office, mentally cursing Husk. I had slept late into the afternoon. I sprinted to the kitchen but everyone had already finished lunch and were now fulfilling their duties. "(Y/N)?" I whipped around, charlie was at the door way that connected to the lobby. "Sorry your highness" I bowed. I was never late but last night was the most I had drank in quite a while. "I figured you were tired so I let you sleep in" she stepped closer "everything ok?" I simply nodded in return. "Well I'm sorry you have to work. But just know I really appreciate it" she said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Where is Alastor?" I inquired, ignoring her comment. "He's in his office, probably waiting for you." Great, I patted her shoulder and exited the room. Ignoring the fact I hadn't eaten today. Now here I am, at the door. Fuck it. Instead of knocking I walked in. 

"My dear, you're late" he proclaimed the radio noise ever present. I scoffed "didnt know I had a schedule to uphold" his eyes narrowed as I approached the chair across his desk. "I would appreciate it if tomorrow you could show up on time, I'll let today slide" he shuffled a stack of papers than placed them away. Let it slide? What are you going to do next time? Kill me? I stared daggers. If I'm to remain civilized I should stay quiet. "What would you like me to do?" I said through my teeth. "Well since your so late I finished today's work.-" He place his fingers against his chin as he thought deeply for a few seconds. "- since it's our first day together, why dont you tell me a little about yourself" he smirked. Motherfucking 21 questions. Be professional, just relax. "Just a demon, working for the princess" I smiled back, i hate him. "How did you get that job?" He stood up from the chair and walked around to sit at the edge of the table, imposing in my space. "What about you Radio demon? How about you tell me a little about yourself?" I commanded. The corners of his mouth dropped slightly. I confidently stood up, leaning on the table put him at eye height "it cant be all about me? That wouldn't be fair now would it?" I protested. "My sweet, call me Alastor. what would you like to know about me?" His voice almost sounded human for a second.


	12. Chapter 12

God dammit. I dont fucking care about him, I had hoped this would stop the bombardment of question I sensed coming. "Why are you truly here?" I demanded after minutes of silence. "Why I told you my dear! Pure boredom!" Aaaand the radio was back. "But-" he placed a finger over my mouth. "Eh eh eh, my turn" he continued. He pulled away before I could bite that god forsaken finger clean off. "I've heard so much about you (y/n)-" his eyes scanned me like prey "I was almost annoyed by how much Rosie mentioned you. Until you disappeared. Who would've thought I'd meet you like this" His voice flickering as he spoke. "Trust me Rosie talked plenty about you too" I retorted. "Clearly your strong if they got you guarding the princess. Why dont we work together, we could make a deal" he coaxed. "Fuck off. So you could use me like you use nifty and Husk. No thank you" i countered while placing my arms on my hips. He leaned in "your more alluring than I had anticipated". 

My arm flung up to his chest instinctively pushing him away, I could feel his breath as he spoke. He seized my hand and kissed the knuckles just to watch me get hostile. Shadows manifested from invisible cracks as I readied myself. His eyes glowed while red symbols revealed behind him. Before either of us could strike the door to the office opened.

"Guess wha-" Charlie stopped. All our magic was dissipated, except now she had walked in to Alastor kissing my hand. "What is going on here?" She asked. I ripped my hand out of his grasp "nothing charlie. He was just formally introducing himself. What's going on?" I calmly replied, adjusting my shirt in the process. "Oh, uh. Oh yea I got calls today! We have 10 coming monday" she gushed. Oh boy. I hated to admit it but I never thought we'd get anyone. "Congratulations princess" I flashed a smile. " oh, we'll have to work harder then since we only have 3 days" smiles added with a clapping audience behind his voice. "Oh my- you right Al. I'll see you guys for dinner, bye" and she was gone.

"Don't you dare touch me again Alastor" I warned. Not even turning to face him. "What makes you think your in a position to bark out orders love" he whispered. His hands snaked their way on my shoulders. Shadow fist grabbed him and smashed his body against the wall, knocking out old books off the shelf. an ominous grin spread across his face as he licked up the blood oozing from his head. I stomped out the room. The rest of the night was more tolerable. The princess had given angel the days off so we could prepare the hotel. So the lobby was quiet for once. I rubbed my temples, not only was I hungry but now I had a headache. "You look like you got hit by a train" I dared not look for I might throw him across the room too. "I guess I got a mighty hangover" I chuckled. "You know what'll fix that" his rough voice tempted. I pushed myself off the couch and made my way towards the bar, that's not the only thing itll help. "Hey Husk, how did you come to owe the radio demon?" I asked as I pounded the shot. "Ah so that's what's wrong" he sighed. "Its a long story" We ate dinner soon after. It was peaceful as Vaggie was preoccupied with the plans and Angel gone. Charlie chatted away with nifty and husk while I almost drowned myself in the food. Id notice glimpses and peeps from red but I ignored it, and in the state I was in it wasnt difficult. The food sobered me up a considerable amount but I was still tipsy. 

I excused myself first and hit the bed like a rock, confident I'd fall asleep easily. For the first time since I arrived in hell I didn't dream of my sins, not even of him like I had been recently. Instead I dreamt of a man. I couldnt make out the face but I didnt care to. He caressed and grabbed me all over. I hated sex. Despised it. For almost a century it hadn't crossed my mind. All because of him. It was all because of him. Yet here I was, after so many decades the hot steamy dream made my body tremble and uncomfortable. He licked and kissed he was around my body like if i was his drug. I woke up as my hand found its way to a place long forgotten. My fingers made soft precise circles before entering. I let out breathy moans as my body reached its peak, ending with an exasperated sigh. A thin layer of sweat covered me when I finally finished. Flustered I stared up at the ceiling. What the fuck was that. What has gotten into me. Unconsciously I sat up and scanned the corner of my room. I dont know what brought my attention to that area but it felt.. wrong.. like I wasnt alone. I shook the thought away. After the action I just performed I'd die from embarrassment if my senses were true.


	13. Chapter 13

The nightmares had continued as normal but were forgotten by daybreak. I spent the day following Alastor around, making sure everything was perfect. Charlie had everything planned out, Vaggie had prepared all the rooms, Nifty had everything clean, and Husk even made sure the pantry was full. Throught it all Alastor would get his kicks in by tormenting me, pushing me to my limits. Everytime there was a paper exchange he'd find a way to caress his claws against mine. When we split up to tackle small projects I'd run into him in every corner of this fucking hotel. By lunchtime my nerves were through the roof. Tired didnt even come close to what I felt. He was testing me, toying with me. Whatever this game was that he is playing, he was winning.

We all sat for lunch once it was all done. "Oh my gosh! This is going to be awesome. Think of all the demons we are going to help!-" Seeing her overjoyed helped lighten my mood. "-I cant believe we got all of this done so fast! And it all thanks to you" She was bouncing off the seat as she toasted the monster. "Yea I hate to admit it but thanks Al" vaggie added. If I wasnt trained better I would've dropped my jaw at vaggie. "So I was thinking. Since we finished so early I decided everyone should take the rest of the day off. Angel should be here tomorrow than the next day" she rubbed her cheeks, unable to finish the sentence. "The clients show up?" I finished for her. "Yes!" A day off uh. "Well what would you like to do Charlie?" I smiled, a day away from the radio demon is a good day. "Well.. actually.. me and vaggie are going on a date" she placed her hand over vaggies causing her to blush. "This would be a good time for you to have a day off. I know you haven't had one in years" she was right. And even when I did I just lounged around the castle. I nodded, already having a plan. "Great its settled then".

I saw the princess off as she helped vaggie into the limo. "Just call me if anything" I stressed. "Itll be ok mom" the princess rolled her eyes. We chuckled then I watched as the car disappeared off into the distance. I walked back in to an even quieter hotel. "Better soak this in, wont stay like this for long" I mumbled out loud. Nifty had gone shopping. Though we barely spoke I didnt mind her. Husk had gone to gamble, and I couldnt remember at what point Alastor vanished. I skipped to my room and threw open the closet doors. Very rarely did I dress up. But tonight I planned to see an old friend. I went with a simple maroon cocktail dress. Similar to the ones I wore when I attended business at a party back on earth. My long blue hair fell perfectly messy around my frame. With one last look I flew out the door. 

I entered the familiar club, noticing not much had changed. I hope through some sheer luck I'd find her. I strolled around, inspecting every room. Before hitting the main stage room I passed by the bar. "The usual" I waved, same old bartender. "Havent seen you in awhile" the deep raspy voice commented before serving my drink. I took a couple of sips and let the sweet poison take effect. "Well well well" a gentle voice hummed. Behind me stood Rosie, breathtaking as ever. Before she could finish I got down on one knee and kissed her hand. "My dear friend, forgive me for my rude behavior. I never meant to lose touch" I lamented overly dramatic. I stared up at her scrunched up face. I knew she loved feeling dominant. Having demons gravel at her feet was her all time favorite. Nothing wrong with using this against her. Finally she broke into a smile she had been hiding. "Oh (Y/n), you know me too well" she lead me to a private table facing the stage. "So rumors have it you're guarding the princess now a days" she inquired as she elegantly fanned herself. "Yes. I was forced to settle with it" I confirmed the whispers. "Mm quiet dreadful, I apologize. What did you ever do to deserve this?" A pang of guilt hit me as she treated Charlie like a punishment. "You know me, messing with the wrong people" i chuckled, hoping to change conversation. "You look exhausted darling, I'll order you another drink" she motioned for a waiter. I watched her, missing every movement she made.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah, my good old friend. Joining us tonight?" She proposed behind me. Before I could turn my head the demon responded "well of course my dear, if it's no problem with you." I dropped my head onto my hands. Oh no, this cant be happening. I completely forgotten they knew each other. "What's wrong (y/n)? You seem like you've seen god?" She unknowingly chuckled at my despair. "Oh do forgive me. (Y/n) this is Alastor an old friend of mine" she introduced us. Alastor placed his hands on my shoulders, fully aware I wouldn't do anything at the present situation. "Dont worry Rosie my dear, we've met". He pulled up a chair right beside me. The table could hold 5 easily yet he was close enough to touch thighs. I peered at Rosie between my fingers. She knew I hated being touched. Her black eyes flickered between me and him, a million questions written on her face. 

"Really Alastor I had no idea you were that bored" Rosie commented after Al explained we were basically business partners and how he was helping the princess. "What's eternity if you dont know how to enjoy it!" He roared, clearly in his element. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder "I also heard this little bat was working for Charlie and I just had to meet her after everything you told me" his eyes on me now. I gulped down my 5th drink. His story made it sound like we got along and it made me sick. I pick his arm up by the sleeve and dropped it away from me. Before he could react the stage lights beamed a spotlight and the curtains drew back. The crowd's attention focused on the demon as she stepped into the light and began to sign. I had met Mimzy only once, a few nights before I began my new life. Rosie had introduced her as the owner of this club. Her bubbly personality could calm anyone's nerves. Mimzys thick voice silenced the room as she sang softly. I wished I would've had the chance to befriend her sooner.

"So what did you guys think?" She giggled as she sauntered over. Rosie gave her a small clap. "Wonderful as always my dear" Alastor added. Her eyes reached me "nice of you to finally return to my club (y/n)" Mimzy claimed, placing her hands on her voluptuous hips. "I already gave her a hard time Mimzy, apparently the rumors are true. Our highness has a new guard" Rosie added. "My my my, should I be bowing to you too?" Mimzy teased. "Forgive me I have been a bad friend. You ladies know I enjoy your company more than the rest" I assured them between laughter. They both smiled. Mimzy snapped her fingers and a waiter nearly tripped himself as he ran to bring her a chair. I hardly kept up with their conversation now on my 7th drink. Alastor noticed my intoxicated state and decided to take advantage.


	15. Chapter 15

"Would you care for a dance?" He bargained. "No. I cant. I doubt I could even handle spinning right now" I mumbled back. "Oh Al, we havent danced in ages. How about you take me" mimzy battered her eyes. He chuckled before offering his hand and leading her to the floor. "Poor girl, still in love" Rosie commented, enjoying the drama. "Love is for fools" I whispered, taking a bite of the food they had at one point ordered. "Oh you cant tell me you didnt have a sweetheart back in the day" she probed. "I wasnt as appealing as you my friend". She leaned in, full of curiosity "flattery wont save you now-" I glanced over and saw Alastor watching me as he twirled mimzy like a professional "-come now, tell me". My drunken state left me slightly vulnerable "I was kidnapped before I could have any romance" escaped my mouth. Regret filled me instantly, I never spoke about my time on earth. I pushed myself off the table, wobbling slightly "alright Rosie. I'm going to excuse myself for the night." A frown formed on her lips but nodded anyway. "Alright. Do be sure to keep in touch this time". "Let Mimzy know I'll come back soon" I exaggerated a bow and left.

I stumbled into my room and dropped to the floor. Huh romance, love. I don't even believe that exists anymore. Im not sure how long I laid there but eventually a knock brought me out of my trance. "What?" I roared, snatching back the door hard enough to shake the walls. "Ah shes alive" my eyes trailed the figure until I met his face. "Fucking great. I suppose you're here for that dance?" I spat out my words. He easily pushed through my arm that blocked the entrance and entered my room. "My sweet, I only came to check if you were alright. I am a gentleman after all" oh's and aw's played in the back of his voice. He stated as if obvious. "Welp. I'm ok, now you can go" I signaled to the door only to be responded by a raised eyebrow and a shit eating grin. He snatched my hand "dear, if I have offended you somehow you should let me know" he almost whispered, his smile increasing. I tried prying my hand away but this time his fist was locked tight.

Rather it was the alcohol, a broken nerve, or my patience running out, I attacked. I jumped at him causing us both to tumble to the ground. I sat on his pelvis and bared my teeth before clawing his chest. With ease he reversed us till he was on top pinning me down. I aimed for his crotch but a tentacle weapped around my leg, preventing impact. Shadows materialized, picking him and flinging him at the wall before sliding down onto bed. I flew at him, adrenaline powering my miniature wings. I was met with his claws as he tore away at my torso. Blood splattered the walls and furniture as we sliced each other, wounds healing only to be cut open again. I punched, he bit, while in the back shadows and black tentacles wrestled each other for dominance. I fell off the bed with his last hit causing me to gasp for air. His red eyes seemed to illuminate the room enough to display our brawl. I looked down to evaluate my injuries and that's when I noticed. All my clothes had been shredded away in the battle. My underwear barely hanging on by a thread. I scanned him, now towering over me on my bed. Tattered rags covered enough of his manhood but everything else was gone. It was the same body from my dream I realized.


	16. Chapter 16

His eyes, they seemed to swallow me up. Captivated, he pounced on the floor and pinned me again. Knots formed in my stomach from the tension. It didnt feel like a fight anymore, there wasnt enough clothes for that. My dream flashed in my mind And on impulse I raised my head up and kissed him. His lips crashed down on mine, pushing me back down hard. He released one of my arms as his hand snaked it's way down my chest to my underwear. With a twitch of his claw, the last thread gave out. I flipped him around. Tearing off his last piece, I sat up and carefully let his member enter me. For the first time since I could remember, it wasnt painful. The realization that I wanted this drove me to move back and forth. He grasped my hips, assuring my movements. Droplets of blood formed from where the tip of his claws met my skin. For once his radio background was off. His claws dug in further bring out a yelp. I leaned forward and wrapped my fingers around his neck, drawing blood. This seemed to excite him, his arms pushed and pulled me harder. I felt the rise coming, I tighten my grip on him. We locked eyes and he pulled out. A whimper left my lips, I was so close. With ease he lifted me up and flung me on the bed before collapsing onto me. Tentacles strapped my arms and legs tightly against the mattress and he slipped in again. This time thrusting in me with enough strength to destroy the bed frame. Moans resonated as we peaked together. 

The familiar ceiling steadied my spinning head. What have I just done. I peeked at his direction and was met with his gaze. "You surprise me darling" his voice penetrating the silence. Was it me? Did I initiate it? The alcohol wouldn't let me think straight. "I never thought I'd have sex again" I whispered to myself. "I dont even care for sex yet here we are!" A low laugh track followed him. "But then again, I never had it like that before. Such passion!" He teased as his hand gestured around the room. It looked like a bomb went off in here. "Alastor. I dont know what happen. But this-" I pointed at us "-this can never happen again" I pulled a chunk of the remaining blanket to cover my exposed figure and stood up only to fall back on the bed. "Ugh" I grabbed my head. In fact my whole body was sore. He pulled me towards him, spooning me. I wanted to move, but the coolness of his body helped relieve some aches. I mumbled something before closing my eyes for the night, deciding I'd handle it in the morning.

I stretched my body as I turned onto my other side. My hand reached out to an empty bed. Oh thank God it was just a nightmare I smiled. Then i opened my eyes. The morning sun fully showcased our handy work. I scanned the room, not one thing intact. It was worse then when I sent my boys to do a job. Fuck. So it really did happen. I showered after cleaning the room to the best of my abilities. I had magic but this, this was going to take a while. Carefully making my way downstairs I tried to go unnoticed. Charlie and vaggie must of had fun last night, they were still in bed. I reached the front door and sat down on the entrance steps. My hands reached my smokes and I lit one, taking a deep drag. I could never smoke in front of the princess. Mostly because i secretly wished she'd stay pure. Be what i never got the chance to be. Ugh, the past days flashed in my head. Alastor, last night, oh man telling Rosie. Deep in my shame I failed to notice a limo pulling up. The door flung open and Valentino threw Angel out onto the curb.


	17. Chapter 17

Man, I rubbed my eyes. If that mess was Angel, he wasnt doing too hot. Bruises littered his body and if it was even possible he looked damn near overdosed. Should I help him? I pondered. This was his own doing after all. But i also knew Valentino, once you were in you weren't getting out. Then angel shot me a look, it turned my stomach. It was me, after I was delivered to him. It was a mix of pain, pity, self loathing, but mostly a cry for help. I had never seen him so vulnerable. Before I made my choice my body was moving towards him. "Next time you come when I call" dictated a voice from the pimped out limo. As I reached Angel I spotted Valentino. "(Y/n)? Hahaha. Check it out boys! The one that made you guys look like bags of crap" He pointed out. "How are you doin?" He pulled down his shades as he faced me. "Valentino" I nodded. I looked back at angel and sighed "I got a proposition for you" he raised his eyebrow. 

I stood by Angel's side as he laid in bed, finally sobering up. "What. How." His eyes fluttered as he reentered reality. "How did you know each other?"he finally asked. "Ehh, I ran into him and his men a couple times. Nothing important" I lied. The first few men died when they tried to rape me. The next bunch died when they wanted to bring me to him. And the last group died when Valentino thought it was a good idea to get revenge for his men by having me pay with my body. "Angel" I said, capturing his focus. "What?". "Valentino isn't going to bother you no more" I stated. "WHAT?" he screeched. "I talked it over with him. You dont work for him no more" I added. Confusion and happiness spread across his face. He reached over and pulled me into a hug. I froze, just because I had drunken sex didnt mean people could touch me freely. I made an excuse this time. He finally pulled away but I gripped his sides, keeping him to me. "Wha-", I whispered in his ear "you didnt think my help was free did you?" This time all four arms pushed me away. "From now on I own you" I asserted with a smirk. "If you have an issue with this I suggest you follow me outside right now." I stood up and stepped out of the room. I choose the garden. The princess's room faced the entrance and I didnt need her watching this. 

After 20mins he finally showed up. "You're, you are really serious about this?" "Ah so hes finally catching up." He strode up to me. A grin made it's way to his lips and he reached for my throat only to be stopped by my smoke. I pivot my head and the smoke grabbed all his arms, even his hidden ones. "Should I break one" i jestered, running my claws along an arm. "Fuck you're worse than Alastor!" He screamed, trying to break free. I faced away from him "Angel I wont treat you like Valentino did. And I'm not charlie. I dont care what or how much drugs you do, who you fuck or why you do it." I chuckled, it's been a while since I've done this "but I saw something in you. Unfortunately reminded me of my weaker past." I spinned around and faced him "I'll give you an option. Either you accept me as your new master and obey my commands, or I'll just kill you. No one will be the wiser" I smiled at him. "No wonder lucifer choose you" he spat. "I dont have all day Angel" I reminded him. Charlie would be expecting us any minute. He toughened up hiding his fear "well i can do all the things I want now. I uh, I'll take your offer" too easy "good" I directed and released him. He rubbed his wrist "it was you who killed Valentinos men a while back wasnt it?" I shrugged my shoulders, he already knew the answer. Maybe he wasnt as stupid as i thought. Probably why he gave up so soon. "Why? Why did you help? What do you mean I reminded you of you?" I walked over and adjusted his shirt, still ruffled from being thrown out of the car. "I was taken by the mafia once. Kind of like you and Valentino. You know what I did" he shook his head, uncomfortable by my proximity "I killed them all".


	18. Chapter 18

Dumbfounded, he remained silent. I looped my hand in his arm, leading him inside. My attention brought me to the manager's office. Red circles peered from the window, following us. 'I'll deal with that next' I noted.  
Charlie was in her pajamas singing songs as she cooked. Everyone else sat together on the table except for one. "Good morning" I nodded to everyone as Angel and I stepped into the kitchen. "You found him!" Charlie exclaimed, running over to him. "I was so worried you wouldn't come back!" Oh no, the puppy dog eyes. I looked over at Angel and raised my brow "free room and food? Common toots free shit is free shit" he chuckled. "I'm just glad you're alright" she beamed and ran back over to the food. "Dont forget why you're here "Vaggie implored, rubbing her temples. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen" applause roared as the radio demon made his entrance. Everyone said their good morning while I ignored his presence "About that-" I walked over and grabbed a seat far away from him"-Angel here was just telling me how he wants to help out, you know since we will be so busy." His jaw dropped at the news. "What?" Vaggie croaked "is this true angel?" The princess squealed. I cleared my throat then beamed him a smile. "Yea, of course Toots. I know you guys would be totally lost without me" he posed dramatically. "Since he came and talked to me about it first I'll pay him" a little hope grew in his eyes at the mention of money. I winked at him, I wasnt going to completely torture him.

Charlie gleefully went over things Angel could do, before they settled on being a maid. Vaggie would need all the help she could get if we ever received more than 10 clients. "What did you do to him?" Vaggie whispered as we watched them debate over uniform ideas. "Nothing of course. He had a rough weekend. Claimed this would help distract him from his needs" I waved off. She wasnt fully convinced but this was a good thing at the end right? Eventually charlie brought over the finished food, placing a pain pill in Vaggies hand and a kiss on her forehead. "Rough night out?" Alastor smirked. "I might've drank too much" she sighed and downed the pill. "Well I dont know about you but I had an exciting night" he disclosed. "Really? What did you do?" Charlie questioned, now curious over what the radio demon could possibly consider fun. "I went to a club with some old time friends. Why, I even met the most interesting demon there." He flashed me a grin. Please dont I begged in my head. "And?" Angel added, everyone's eyes were on Alastor now. "A gentleman never reveals his secrets" he ended. My heart beat deafened my ears. If I was alive I think I'd be having a heart attack right about now. 

Breakfast was finished rather quickly to my misfortune. "Come dear, we have some paperwork to finish" the radio demon proclaimed, reaching his hand out to help me up. I pushed my chair back, dismissing him. "Dont work too hard! We are going to play some board games. Whenever you finish join us!" Charlie smiled, happy as ever her dream was finally going to be executed, while my nightmare was only beginning. "Excuse me princess" I nodded and left the room first with Al trailing me. We reached the office and he closed the door behind him. "What the fuck" I enunciated, afraid I'd yell it out if I didnt keep myself under control. He chuckled as he made his way over to one of the two seats in front of the enormous desk of his. "Speaking of games, why dont we play one" he coaxed, pointing at the empty chair next to him. My hands balled into fist but I complied, placing myself next to the monster. After everything I witnessed I knew I couldnt defeat him, we are evenly matched. But I sure as hell could defend myself against him. 


	19. Chapter 19

"What game?" I gritted my teeth. "I'm sure you've heard of Cry Uncle. It was a common school game back in my time" he stated. I observed him, waiting for him to get to the point. "the game ends when someone admits defeat." The radio noise was particularly harsh, he must be excited. "Let me guess, you want something if you win" my arms crossed, he was a deal maker after all. "As agile as always my sweet. Precisely. If I win, You're mine. You'll be… my partner, per say" as much as I hated to admit it the radio demon was no different than me. We didnt understand love or relationships. A partnership was as close to a bond as we could get. All the same I'd never want that with him. "And if I win?" My brow rose, it cant be a one sided game. "We will never cross paths again. I'll leave here after the hotel is manageable enough for the little highness. If that's what you want" he said smugly as if I craved for him. Making a deal with him was dangerous. I know he'd use every trick in the book to win. But I'm not an idiot like all those lesser demons he has manipulated before. "If I win. I want you to do my bidding. You will be my slave. Nothing more than a worm beneath my feet" I grinned. If I controlled him I could tell him to leave forever, better off I could use his power when I wanted. Less loopholes than his offer. He placed his head on his hand as he determined my bargain. Laughter resonated the walls "I knew I chose the right demon". light emitted from him as it once had for Charlie, only this time it was red. He offered his hand. Momentary doubt prevented me from reaching out. No (y/n), this is the only way to get rid of him I argued with myself. Without a second thought I grabbed his and we shook on it. Brilliant light flashed throughout the room before dissipating. "Deal" he whispered, sealing my fate.

We finished what few paperwork needed to be done. Mostly agreements the clientele would have to sign if they truly wanted redemption. This hotel wasn't cheap after all and I know his highness would cut Charlie off if there weren't any results. Together we walked to the lobby. I stole glances here and there, always meeting his. Why in hell did he choose me? Because he couldn't kill me? Because I was a challenge? These thoughts plagued me. "Did you get everything done?" Vaggie asked as we entered the room. Clearly she had lost first as she sat back, arms crossed. "Yea we are good to go for tomorrow" I chuckled at her pout. "Ha suck it princess!" Angel raved, winning the game. "You cheated. Again" Nifty demanded. "Want to put money on this next round" Husk insisted, I couldn't help but laugh at them. Alastor and I sat down and joined them and for a moment it felt like we were one big fucked up family.

The next day one by one they came. In total 17 showed up even though we had only gotten 10 calls. They were all lesser demons. They wouldn't survive the next extermination so this must be their only other option. Everything went smoothly as everyone worked together. Even Angel did well. Sure he was a bit flirtatious, but he did his job. Better than I had originally anticipated. I helped with questions and directions as I monitored the hotel. Lunch passed quickly as the staff individually ran in and out to get their lunch when they had a chance. By 9 the 'patients' were in their rooms and situated. "Angel come" I demanded as I sat on the lobby's couch. His face scrunched up before obeying. I grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks "what was that face? Defiance?" I implored. "No" was all he mustered, probably out of anger or embarrassment. "Dont do it again" i directed then placed a stack of cash on his hand. "If you come back high, there will be consequences. Make this last for the week. Do what you need to tonight. Be ready for work tomorrow" were my instructions. A smile plastered his face and nodded before running out the door. 


	20. Chapter 20

I sat at the bar exhausted, people were draining. "Sounds like your benefits are better than that asshole" he pointed an elbow at the couch where I had given Angel his payment. "Can I switch teams?" Husk joked, cleaning beer cups. Oh right we actually had people now to drink from them. "I'm accepting resumes" I giggled. I ordered wine this time, still weary from last time.

"-And then I took the money and ran" Husk finished his story, chuckling to himself. With enough alcohol Husk was actually good company. "You're crazy" I added, taking the last sip from my glass. "So, when will you explain your story?" He rested on his arm on the bar. "One day" my go to response to that question. "Shit and I thought I kept people out" he mumbled, pouring himself another cup. "We all have a reason for being here. I'm no different than the others" he scoffed at my statement. "Yea then you wouldn't be so goddamn overpowered. You know, you're not so bad once you get past some of the walls you have up". 

Before I could respond Angel busted through the entrance. That was quick I wondered, staring as he approached us. "Hey sweety" he laid across the bar like he was buffet. "Get the fuck up I just cleaned it" Husk cursed. As he bothered Husk I noticed the bags angel was carrying in his other arms. Did he disobey me and bring back drugs? "Oh I'm the luckiest guy in the world! Guess what I got?" Man he could match Charlie's enthusiasm right now. "An STD?" Husk laughed. He glared then pulled out, a pig? From one of the bags. "His name is fat nuggets" he said, cuddling the piglet. I laughed so hard I fell off the bar stool. "What?" He question, placing his lower arms on his waist. "When I gave you the money-" I kept laughing "-when I gave it to you I thought you'd spend it all on drugs." Tears streamed down my face, oh this was priceless. "Well! I was on my way to but I saw this little guy in a store window and I actually had the money to get him…" he trailed off. After the laughter subsided I sat back in the tool, wiping my tears. "I'm glad you used it for something other than drugs. Keep the good behavior up and I'll give you a raise" I winked, I hadn't laughed like that in ages. "Really?" He exclaimed. "Yea-" I rubbed his head before he pushed my hand off "- I said I wouldn't tell you, you cant do something. But doesn't mean I wont reward you if you don't do it on your own" I flashed him a smile "you know, you're not too bad toots. Now excuse me I got to get him settled in" he said before waving goodbye for the night. "Shut it" I said before Husk could say anything. I already knew he had a smart remark.

"(Y/n)" I spun around in the stool to met Alastor standing in the corridor leading back to the lobby. "Can I speak to you?" Sounded serious. "Good night Husk" I shot him a wink before leaving. The demon walked down the maze of halls, his long strides had me jogging to keep up. "Well?" I implored, stopping to catch my breath. He faced ahead as he came to a halt. "Do I frighten you?" He calmly asked. It almost felt like there was emotion behind that question. "Um no I guess not" I stumbled on my words. I was not prepared for someone like him to ask me this. In a flash he was pinning me to the wall, his arms creating a barrier on either side. "Then why do you speak more to Husk?" He breathed on me. His distorted voice wavering. I surveyed him. Was he jealous? I didn't even know that was possible. How was I to respond? "I dont know" I finally mumbled. I felt myself reverting to when he had control of me. But this was different, I really wasnt scared of Alastor. For once I was truly lost in words. His eyes seemed to rape me, to dig into me and read my thoughts to no avail. He leaned in and kissed me. At first weak, like he was unsure of his movements. Then hard, deciding that this was what he wanted. The world melted then reformed as he teleported us to his room.


	21. Chapter 21

This was different than the other night. The first time was animalistic. Now it felt like there was motive behind it, like there was emotion. With a snap of his fingers our clothes vanished. He pushed me against the wall using one hand on the back of my neck to keep me still, with the other he grabbed his member and forced his way in. I wanted to fight back, to kill him. But I didnt. I remained under his claws as he began to move. Did I want this? Was that why I wasn't conjuring my smoke? I placed my hands on the wall, giving him a solid foundation. He growled and bit my shoulder, jerking faster. He stopped and turned me around, throwing over his shoulder before walking towards his bed. He sat down and flipped me so my head was hanging off the bed, my sensitive area in his face. His arms gripped my stomach tightly, keeping me secure. "Wait! Al!" I squeaked. I had never had someone down there. The only other man I had been with was using me for himself. 

His surprisingly warm tongue slithered it's way between the folds right to the very spot I unknowingly craved. My legs squeezed his head, my body never knowing such pleasure. Moans increased and I covered my mouth. While it wasnt as bad as my room we were still only down the hall from Charlie and Vaggie. "You need to be silenced my dear" he chuckled, momentarily stopping his assault of my clit. He turned me over then continued, leaving me with his member in my face. Ecstacy filled my body as I got close to release. Without a doubt I placed him in my mouth. Trying to replicate the same feelings for him. I peaked in no time. This was the second time I ever cam and dammit was I starting to like it. Before I could finish him off he picked me up again and placed me doggy style as he hit me from behind. He growled as the thrusts became harder and faster before all at once stopping. We dropped down on the bed. Fuck, I was even sober this time. He pulled me over and laid my head on his chest. "What are you doing to me" he sputtered. He sounded confused, hurt. Buddy me too, I thought. I buried my head under his chin, refusing to think.

I woke up in the same position I had fallen asleep in. I swiftly jumped up and looked around. "Good morning" he muttered.

"Fuck" I threw my hands to my face. He pulled me towards him, spooning me, breathing in my hair. "Why do you resist me. Admit defeat" he sighed. I forced myself back up. "Me? You're the one losing this little game of yours" I teased. He frowned at my response. Ouch clearly he doesn't take well to losing. "Alastor I cant, we cant do this" i sighed "we are too fucked up" I tried reasoning with him. "My dear, you're too far into this back up now. The deal is made" he asserted. Guess there is no reasoning then. "I need my clothes back" I stated, using my hands to cover the sensitive areas. His grin quickly returned but said nothing as he explored my body. "Fine", I walked over to his closet and picked out a shirt. Its length was enough to cover the necessary but I could only button it up to my sternum. It'll have to do, it covered the nips at least. I turned and walked out the door, praying everyone was either sleeping or downstairs in the kitchen already.

I made it to my room no issue and quickly changed into my usual outfit. Good thing I had spares. I threw his shirt on the bed, I'll return it later. Or burn it


	22. Chapter 22

A couple of days came and went. Most of the clients were doing good, actually trying to change their ways. Everyone was distracted with this new daily routine that time seemed to just forget about us. Whenever we had free time we'd all sit together and update each other on the hotel and the patients. Angel became more and more friendly, fuck he was even getting along with Vaggie. I guess that pig really did help. I'd catch the aftermath of a quickly he had with one man or two at the hotel but I didnt care. I gave him free reign after all. The second day he left to get drugs. But he didnt seem to do it as often as I thought he'd want to. Mostly he left to hang out with his friend Cherri bomb. Whatever they did, together we both kept it under wraps from Charlie and Vaggie. One night drinking with Husk he thanked me. I dont think he remembers but I admit it made me feel like a better demon.

I still had my time with Husk at the bar. Id pass by through the day to crack a joke or give him a break. He seemed more calm, more in his element. Of them all he made me feel the most human. Like I was at a pup with some old friend. I'd tell him of the few good things i remembered about my human life. We started playing poker whenever he couldnt make it to the casinos, mostly because he got too drunk. He offered to cook one night, surprising us all. His famous spaghetti, he claimed. Nifty was more than pleasant. She helped me clean the rest of my room up, no questions asked. Probably thought I had a breakdown or whatever. I did get rid of the blood, helping my cause. 

Vaggie and Charlie were 10 times better. The stress of the hotel must've gotten to them but now with everything settled they seem like themselves. Vaggie and Angel still argued but it seemed more playful now. Nifty was the one Vaggie got most along with. Which was good she had someone to chatter with other than Charlie. Charlie was on cloud 9. This was one of the few projects that actually managed to work. Her mother and father finally called to congratulate her. We made plans to visit them next month. The demons loved Charlie, once they got past the overly bubbly personality. And the singing. Lots of singing.

Alastor was a different story. I talked to him more. Keeping it as professional as possible. He did manage to make me laugh, at least whenever Angel hit on him or Charlie came to him with a new idea for the hotel. All our clientele were relatively new demons so they havent heard of the destruction he left behind. They all behaved around him though, he was still intimating to someone with no power. Vaggie kept a vigilant eye on him but she had grown to trust the radio demon, to a certain extent. With all this I still kept my distance. Specifically emotional distance. I couldnt let him win, who knows what would happen if he did. I'd walk the princess and vaggie to their rooms as I headed to mine, avoiding Alastor at all cost during the night. Dreams of our bodies intertwined haunted me. The little second we did have alone he'd whisper in my ear, grab me during break. Or insinuate something during lunch and dinner in front of everyone. I played it off. Everything was flowing smoothly, but you know how its goes. Chaos seems to find you best when you're at peace.


	23. Chapter 23

After a week word got out that our hotel wasn't that much of a joke. Most took it seriously when the rumor spread that the infamous radio demon was helping out. More demons came looking for that small sliver of hope that was redemption. I was attending the entrance friday afternoon. Explaining the hotel before demons entered, when it happened. A massive car pulled up, throwing a female onto our entrance. "-And dont you ever show your face in my turf again bitch!" The demented voice bellowed. I helped the girl up and glared at the car. Though he was a demon now I instantly recognized who it was. "You!" I growled. The man stepped out of the vehicle "huh, would you look at this! If it isn't little (y/n)! I always knew a cunt like you would end up in hell" his sinister laugh i knew so well echoed through me. My shadows appeared and shoved the innocent bystander into the building, my last rational thought. "You dare talk to me like that?" I hissed "I've killed you once I can do it again". My fury summoning every shadow and smoke towards me. 

His eyes bulged, behind me the entrance was no longer visible beyond the darkness. A shadow fist grabbed him and brought him a foot away from me. "I never understood what he saw in you. All you have is a fuckable body, yet his obsession…" he scoffed. I tighten my grip, crushing bone. "(Y/n)!" A voice screamed behind me. It was Charlie, she gasped. It was her first time truly witnessing my strength. Behind her stood the rest of the crew, nifty guarding the entrance so no one could come out. "Stop! You're hurting him!" She babbled, noticing the blood ooze from my shadows beneath him. "looked at you. All this power and you're still that pathetic little girl I kidnapped so long ago. Even your parents were pitiful. Begging for their lives before we killed them." He boasted. Darkeness swallowed both of us as black tears streamed down my face. I unleashed my wrath upon him, blacking out.

I was floating in blackness. I couldnt feel a thing. Normally this would feel suffocating to someone, but to me this was peaceful. All the things I was experiencing washed away. The pain, anger, even the unknown emotions Alastor evokes in me; gone. Just how it was before. Before this wretched hotel and the people in them. I let myself drift away. Ultimately i was pulled out of it. Something, no, someone was shaking me. My eyes flutter open to be greeted by Charlie's worried face. "(Y/n)" she whispered, then jumped on me. "Ugh, what happened?" I mumbled. My throat felt horribly dry "how long was I out?" I looked around the room. "2 days almost" she climbed down and held my hand. "What!" I sat up only to be pushed back down. "You went beserk! it was terrifying toots" Angel finally answer as they all stared at each other, as if to argue over who would tell me. "Stop it Angel" Vaggie snapped. She turned to face me "he's not kidding though. There was so much blood. You almost annihilated the entire block. If it wasn't for Alastor, I dont think we would have been able to stop you" Vaggie confessed. I glanced over at Alastor standing in the corner. I was unable to read the expression on his face. "What happened?" Charlie finally asked. I debated a response. Could I say I didnt want to talk about it, or that I didnt know? No, they wouldn't accept those answers. Not if what they were saying was true. I shook my head "Please dont" I breathed. "(Y/n), you killed him. More like you slaughtered him. I never insisted before but you have to tell me now-" she held my hand between both of hers "- I can't understand if you wont tell me."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: minor mentions of abuse and rape

I gazed out the window, a long sigh signalled the beginning of my story. "It was 1924, I was only 23. I left my small town to move into the big city. Something I had always dreamed of. I got myself a job at a factory, I was finally taking my place in the world. It wasnt long before I caught the eye of a businessman. He was handsome, charming, and well educated. Different from the boys back home. His persistence is what got me. But as it started I began to notice odd things. He'd take me to the fanciest restaurant or movies and they always sit us right away. When we walked the street people would gawk at us. It didnt take me long to realize he wasnt a businessman. He worked for the mafia, or should I say the mafia worked for him. He was the head of it. I quickly ended it and ran. But he was so powerful he found me a day later. He had control over the entire section. Even those who didnt work for him turned a blind eye. I was kidnapped and taken to his hometown where he ran the show. I tried escaping multiple times. The last time he broke my leg and chained me to his bed. He threatened if I ever tried leaving his side again he'd break both permanently. He killed everyone I'd ever loved, so i had no choice but to love him, he said. So I'd have nothing to go back to. He had become obsessed. For years I was kept drugged up and raped by him."

I stopped, a tear ran down my cheek as I rushed through the rest of the story "no one noticed the bruises, or cared too. After some time he started giving me slight freedom. Enough to make a choice, kill myself or kill him. So I poisoned him. Slowly at first. He became confined to a wheelchair and assigned me head until he got better. But he couldnt have, I wouldn't let him. I finally killed him and became head of his gang. I killed all those who had hurt me at some point or another. Any one who was involved in killing my family or kidnapping me, I tortured them. By then I was broken. Too long I had spent in that world. I decided if i couldnt be happy no one would be. I owned the entire region. Under my rule we became the most powerful clan in the country. I killed and tortured hundreds. Any who left a child behind was raised and trained to become my guards or affiliated with me. They were the best for they had complete loyalty to me. Anyone who dared oppose me were tortured, their families killed too. I died early, at 60. Too many wounds caused by that man had left my body deteriorated. Even at the end I couldnt escape the things he did to me." I finished then faced Charlie "that man. He was his right hand man. The one that found and kidnapped me, delivering me to him."

"(Y/n), I had no idea" Charlie fretted. I wiped my tears and cleared my throat. People say talking it out makes you feel better, it did not. I felt horrible, weak. "Now get out. I need to be alone" they all watched me, unsure of what to do with themselves. "Get out" I repeated again, this time in my sturn voice. Vaggie grabbed Charlie "common lets leave her alone" she mumbled. They all marched out, throwing me glances as they exited the room. Alastor closed the door behind them. "What? Do you think you're special? Get the fuck out!" I roared. My chest felt heavy while my stomach tied itself in knots. He decreased the distance between us and sat on the bed. "Leave me alone! Can't you see I hate you! I never want you to touch me again." My voice wavered and cracked as the tears poured from my eyes. He pulled me towards him till he was cradling me like a child in his arms. "I never want to be touched again" I whispered into his chest. We sat in silence, his hold never releasing. The tears wouldn't stop but I made no noise other than a few heaves for air.


	25. Chapter 25

He gently placed my head back on the pillow as he looked over me. "You really are quite formidable my dear" he finally spoke. I faced him, looking for an explanation to his words. "You nearly killed me. If you had control over your actions, it would've been a battle of the ages" he chuckled. Was this his way of making me feel better? I glared at him. I didnt have a response. His hand cupped my cheek while his thumb brushed away the remaining tears. I felt like a lamb under his gaze, prey for him to devour. He leaned in and kissed me. Different than before, it was tender. His claws ran down my shirt. Cutting each button off on their way down. My hands moved on their own as I fumbled removing his shirt then his pants. He caressed every inch then began to move his kisses south. Down across my jawline to my now bare chest. His light touch felt as if he was trying to erase every scar, every memory of him. Time stopped as he moved around me. He lifted my leg and tailed kisses inside up to my thigh, stopping to give the other the same treatment. He slipped a finger in, careful not to hurt me. Before I could complain his lips locked with mine again. It was all intoxicating. I turned away as I gulped air between kisses. He pulled out, his fingers soaked. I loathed how turned on I was. He climbed over and positioned himself to enter, all the while peering at me. He began pumping in and out, my legs wrapping around him as my body welcomed the sensations once again. I couldnt think as he bit my neck, quickening his movements. I dug my nails into his back, finally climaxing. He went hard the last few strokes before releasing into me. 

We laid there facing each other for what felt like hours. "You cant keep denying me because of that man (y/n)" he insisted. "Why, if I had known you then I would've gladly killed him for you" he smirked. If that were the case I wouldn't be here I thought. I wouldn't be this fucked up and in hell, but arguing with him was pointless. I knew that much by now. I observed him, wondering how he had managed to stop me. It's a shame i couldnt even remember that fucker's death. I dragged myself out of bed and jumped into the shower "be gone by the time I finish" I mumbled before locking the door behind me. I felt better from our little session and it annoyed me how he had that power. I made my way down to the lobby before curfew. Demons gawked as I walked by, ignoring them. "Miss (y/n)! Miss!" I heard a wobbly voice call me. Oh no, it was the girl that shithead brought. She ran, trying to catch up to me. "How can I help you miss" I spoke in my best business voice. "I wanted to thank you" she stuttered, rubbing her arm. "Ma'am, what I did does not deserve thanks. I placed your life in danger. I apologize" I bowed my head slightly. "I've been here in hell for a while now, Im starting to regret the things I've done. But that man, he abused me. And you, you saved me. He would've came back, if you hadn't-" she trailed off. "Well everyone here admires you" she confessed. Yea I'm sure that's what they feel, I fought rolling my eyes. Ugh I didnt want to think anymore, especially about this. "Tell me about your regrets, we are here to help" taking her hand and placing it on my forearm as I lead her to Charlie. She'd know how to help her.

A couple of days had passed since the incident, my co workers kept their distance until my mood lightened. I sat at the bar after a long day. Husk and Angel inspected me as I drank my usual vodka. "I dont need your pity" I warned, breaking the silence between us three. "Pity? I kinda respect you now" Angel replied. "We'd own half the Pentagon if you wanted to". I slammed the empty cup down, silencing him. "How are the patients doing?" I growled, trying not to lose my temper. "Well as far as I can tell they actually feel safer here now that that you 'protected' that girl" he used air quotations and all. "Ugh" I slammed my head on the bar table. Angel softly placed his hand on my back. "What's wrong toots? Other than the whole story you told us" man did he have a way with his words. "I feel wrong. Like my stomach is doing flips. I cant think straight anymore. My chest-" I placed a hand there, feeling my heart beat out of control. "-it hurts. I, I don't understand what happening" the vodka helped explain. Husk shook his head in disappointment. "Toots, I think what you're feeling is love. Or fear. Probably a mixture of both" Angel half heartedly joked. "Dont be mad. Who the fuck could I possibly love?" I hissed that last word. "Alastor" husk joined the conversation. I lifted my face towards him, a scowl forming. "Why the fuck would i want that monster" if attitude could kill, it would have massacred him. "I had my suspicion the night he wanted to talk to you-" he poured Angel and I another drink "-the way he looked at you. And when you left he shot me a glance, like he was jealous!" He gulped his drink down. "Look (y/n), I've witnessed some of the things he's done. But the other day, when he tried stopping you there was fear in his eyes." Husk chuckled, lost in his thoughts "that demon knows no fear. Yet there he was, using his full force but cautious enough not to hurt you. I didnt even know he knew the definition of restraint"


	26. Chapter 26

Husk's words repeated in my mind as I laid in bed. Is this love? I remembered the feeling of when I first met him, the butterflies I'd feel in my stomach whenever he met my gaze. But this, this was stronger. It made me nauseous, I was so nervous. I flipped over. No, I couldnt lose this game. Would there ever even be a winner? He'd never admit defeat. Maybe this was his plan after all? To keep me here, playing along forever. I tossed back over. Fuck I'm going crazy. If this was love I despised it. How could anyone ever say this was wonderful. After much struggle I fell asleep. I dreamt that very same dream I had with the radio demon. The one that made me weak with lust. My legs rubbed together as my core became hot. I jerked up in a sweaty mess. The light delicately flowed into the room indicating daytime. Ok now I know damn well this isn't me. Could he have possibly been...? No, dont assume (y/n). Something was wrong though and I was going to figure it out.

With my lash out more customers showed interest. Believing this place was a safe heaven. "(Y/n) would you mind helping clean some rooms?" Vaggie implored. She began to act like nothing happened after my little episode. Probably for the best, at least we got more clients out of it. "Sure I'll take the top floors" she gave me a small smile. I'm sure she just wanted everything to return to normal as well. I was in my semi final room. The manual labor helping suppress the thoughts. A knock brought me to reality "how you doing?" Charlie asked, standing awkwardly by the door. I haven't seen her since the explanation. I smirked "I'm good. Well I'm doing better at least" I added. She proceeded in "I'm sorry I made you tell me" she sounded guilty. I met her half way and grabbed her hand "no, it was time you knew. I'm sorry you had to see that" I apologized too. We both smiled, the tension leaving us. 

"She's doing so well!" Charlie talked about that girl I helped. We walked through the garden behind the hotel, catching up like old times. Even though we lived under the same roof and worked together, since Alastor, she has felt like a stranger. "I'm glad it all worked out" I added. "Well?" She inquired, suddenly changing topics. "Well what?" I raised my brow, confused. "What's going on with you and Alastor?" I began coughing my lungs out, inhaling saliva by accident. She chuckled at my pathetic reaction "why do you guys think something is going on?" First Husk, now her? And they were the only ones to face me about it, god knows what everyone else thought. "Well Alastor was furious. If you didnt kill that guy I'm sure he would've. He probably thought that man attacked you. When he finally calmed you down enough, he carried you in bridal style. He wouldn't let anyone near you." I stared in shock "really?" I managed to ask. "You should've told me" she gave me the sad puppy dog eyes. "There's nothing to tell cause there's nothing going on" I stated. "Whatever!" She scoffed but accepted the answer anyways. 


	27. Chapter 27

We slowly strolled back to the hotel, I caressed the leaves as I passed by them. A load was lifted off my shoulder knowing Charlie and I made up. We entered the aft part of the lobby. Everyone had gone to bed. Did we really stay out that long? "I really am glad you told me though" Charlie mentioned. She dramatically laid herself on the couch. Guess we weren't going to sleep then. "Don't you ever want redemption?" She followed after minutes of contemplating. "I dont know" I muttered. Did I? A chance to get into heaven? What would they do with a broken soul like me? She turned over, laying on her stomach and placing her head on her hands. "Sing to me" she implored. I only sang to her a number of times, back when we first met. She was 16 but so young in my head. She'd break her little heart over something small and I'd hum a melody, the only way I could make her feel better without getting too personal. I scanned the room, assuring no one was awake or present. I gazed at her, I guess I owe her this for my breakdown. I sat down and cupped her cheek-

"I only wanted to have fun

Learning to fly, learning to run

I let my heart decide the way

When I was young

Deep down I must have always known

That this would be inevitable

To earn my stripes I'd have to pay

And bear my soul

I know I'm not the only one

Who regrets the things they've done

Sometimes I just feel it's only me

Who can't stand the reflection that they see

I wish I could live a little more

Look up to the sky, not just the floor

I feel like my life is flashing by

And all I can do is watch and cry

I miss the air, I miss my friends

I miss my mother, I miss it when

Life was a party to be thrown

But that was a million years ago"

[Quoted from "million years go" by Adele]

The princess closed her eyes, she knew I sang it from the heart. "If you repent you may still have a chance" she whispered. She wanted what's best but I couldnt even consider it. "Ok your highness, time to go to bed" I smiled. I lifted her off the sofa and took her to the room. She didnt admit it but I'm sure she liked being treated like a princess every once in a while. I set her down in front of her room and said my goodnight. As soon as she closed the door my heart returned to turmoil. Well at least I got a little tranquillity for the evening. I entered my room and was greeted with an unwanted guest. My heartbeat increased seeing him. I turned around and faced the door. "What are you doing here?" I stammered. "Its the only way I see you my darling. You seem to be avoiding me." Well no shit sherlock, I mentality replied. "Did you miss me? Careful now, you might lose your game" I teased. He observed me as I took my clothes off and changed into a nightgown. I refused to show weakness. Not after my stunt. Not ever again. I lifted the sheets to my bed and slipped in. 

"You're growing bolder. I am still a man after all" he disclosed. "Yeah, a man who doesn't care for sex right?" Common, admit defeat Alastor. He grinned and stripped down to his underwear before sliding in next to me. My heart raced at his proximity. Curse these gut wrenching feelings. He grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me into a kiss. His tongue found it's way to mine, coaxing it to play. He pulled away, leaving me panting. Effortlessly he lifted me and laid me on top of him. Smiling he said "You have a mesmerizing voice dear, you should sing to me someday". "You were watching?" I squeeked. "My love, I'm always watching" we laid there in silence. "Alastor, have you been manipulating my dreams?" I croaked out finally, the question nagging me for some time now. "Good night (y/n)" he whispered before closing his eyes, ignoring me. So I was right after all. I felt as if my heart echoed throughout the room. I placed my face on his chest. His heartbeat sounded so stable. Was it all me? Were all these feelings one sided? The sudden realization that I may be the one losing this game crushed me. My stomach turned, where did I go wrong?


	28. Chapter 28

I stood in the kitchen drinking a pot of coffee, a headache rolling in from lack of sleep. I hardly slept overthinking so much. Before he woke up I sneaked out of my room, I couldn't bare the sight of him any longer. "You look like shit" Vaggie commented, entering the kitchen. "Same goes for you" I halfway smirked. She came in and poured herself a cup. "What's wrong" she asked carefully. I did kick her out the room so I understood the defensive attitude. "Vaggie, how would you have felt if Charlie hadn't reciprocated your feelings" I proposed, giving her a hint of my issue. She leaned against the counter, pondering my question. "Then this really would be hell" she answered. It didn't exactly answer my question but I understood what she was meaning to say. I felt like I was in my own personal hell too. So long I had kept people out. How did I let someone slip in through the cracks? Maybe if he hadn't weakened me I would have been able to control myself around his best man. Vaggie inspected me as I drowned in my thoughts. "Hey, don't let him win" she placed her hand on my shoulder. My head snapped up at her statement "what?" I stuttered. "The radio demon. He's clearly getting to you. I don't know what's going on between you two but you don't look like its anything good." Ohh it was just a metaphor I thought. Yeah I'm definitely not ok. "Why don't you take a break today" she lectured. "But the hotel-" I'm couldnt. "Don't worry, we can handle it for a day. Just go out. I'll let Charlie know" she's implored. I nodded, she was right this would help. I shook her hand and left. 

I walked the streets aimlessly. I had spent so long with the princess I didnt know what to do without her or the others. Maybe Rosie would help. I found myself in front of her emporium, staring at its grandeur. She recently 'recieved' ownership of it so I hadn't gotten a chance to visit it. Inside laid all kinds of treasures. There was something for any demon. Probably with a hefty price tag. "Ah, what an unexpected pleasure" she cooed. Her smirking face instantly lifted my spirits. She let me explore before calling me to the 2nd floor where her house and office lay. "Find anything interesting?" She tempted. I raised my brow. As much as we were friends, Alastor and her were the same. Deal makers. "I just came to see my dear friend" she signaled the couch in the center of her office. I took a seat and she brought over tea. "I never knew anything could trouble you, yet here you are" Rosie finally joined me on the couch. "Oh common just because I stopped by unannounced you think something's wrong?" I joked. She sat back and drank her tea, her black eyes scrutinizing me. "No-" she delicately placed her cup down "- its because you're emotional. You're happy, nervous, distracted, sad, the whole goddamn rainbow. Normally you are stone cold and proper" damn nothing escapes her. "I.." what could I say? She was right. I felt pitiful. She sighed "look if you want my advice, which I assume is why you are here, I'd say destroy whatever is causing this, this weakness of yours" she stated proudly. Destroy it? How was I suppose to destroy Alastor? Or my past?

My past, I contemplated for a while. "Well (y/n)?" Rosie snapped me out of it. "You're absolutely right Rosie!" How could this escape me? How could I have been so idiotic all these years? Anger fueled my newly found motivation. "Rosie my dear. I'm going to need a favor from you. You know I'm always good on my word" I smiled. I asked what I needed of her and watched her grin increase. "Why of course I could do that! I might not even make you owe me one". I nearly ran back to the hotel, hatching my plan. The rest of the week I lived on adrenaline. I'd joke with everyone, flashing my smile constantly. They wouldn't treat me with worried expressions and pity anymore. I'd meet Alastor whenever we needed to work together and I'd run my fingers down his chest, teasing him. Mostly quenching my thirst for him, for his company. He'd tease back even harder, probably set on winning the game. I understood now that it was only me, that this was one sided. He seemed satisfied with the attention, enough to not even surprise me in my room. We would have never work, not even in his fucked up deal. Two negatives dont make a positive. This game was a way to entertain himself, once he won and the excitement was over I'd be his to summon and use like Husk and nifty. Life was calm again, or at least it was going to be very soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Friday finally rolled around, I walked into the now familiar office. "Hey Alastor I was wondering-" I sauntered over and sat on his desk "-would you like to go dancing tonight?" His paperwork slipped out of his hands as he glared at me, dumbfounded. His grin quickly returned, wider than ever "taking initiative my love?" I flinched at that last word. "Uh yea, we can all go out. Go to Mimzys bar" he stood up, closing the distance between us. "We?" He inquired as he towered over me, standing between my legs. I focus on his face, ignoring the butterflies. I have to do this. One more time, for me. "Yea" i answered. He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me to the edge of the table, against him. Instinctively I placed my arms against his chest pushing him. So long I had been rejecting him. I stopped pushing him and instead grabbed his shirt pulling him down to me, placing a sloppy kiss on him. Taking the lead felt odd. I had never done it before. Well I never wanted to do it before. But now with my plan unfolding, I had nothing to lose. His grip tightened as his claws threaten to break skin, bringing me even closer. My skirt rose up as I spread my legs till I felt the bulge rub against my underwear. One hand released from my back and carefully cut my underwear off. I reached for his zipper, nearly breaking his pants in the process. We wasted no time as he easily slipped in. I wrapped my legs around him supporting his movements. 

It took me no time to peak, having finally accepted my feelings.

I notified the group about my plans and prepared for that night. I stood in my room debating which outfit to go for. I decided on a black skin tight dress, off the shoulder sleeves and thigh high. By far my most inappropriate dress, but when it's the last dress I plan on Alastor seeing, it's got to be appealing. We all met down stairs. Charlie helped vaggie in the car, signaling for me to come in after her. "We'll take my car" Alastor appeared last, placing a hand on either shoulder. Charlie winked at me as Angel whistled from inside the limo. They closed the door and drove off. The demon leaned down to my ear "you look ravishing my sweet" his breath tickled, causing a shiver to run up my spine. We had fucked this afternoon and I was ready to go again. I calmed my nerves, we still have a whole evening to say my goodbyes. He chuckled watching my struggle. He grabbed the back of my neck and led me to his car. I threw him a glance as he opened the door, letting me slip in. Why was he being such a gentleman? I shook my head, this is for his game. He wants to win. You already have I noted in my head. 

He placed his hand on my thigh as we made our way to Mimzys. The club was busy as usual. Husk went straight to the back where poker took place. Angel disappeared the moment we arrived, nodding towards my direction for approval. Nifty headed to the basement where god knows what went on. I didnt peg her for that kind of demon. "Common let's go!" Charlie gushed as she pulled vaggie's arm. Her eyes jumping between the radio demon and me. "Wait aren't we han-" Vaggie complained. She was pulled away before she could finish. She looked back and mouthed an apology. This was the first time I saw her worried for me, thanks for watching over Charlie I mouthed back, knowing she didnt see. "At least they know when to leave" he smiled. He took my hand and dragged me to the concert room. "Ah (y/n), you made it" I turned around. It was Rosie, just the person I was hoping to see. "Sorry my dear, but I'm not ready to share (y/n) yet" Alastor smirked, tightening his grip on my hand. Rosie stood astonished, her jaw basically to the floor. I felt as if I was wearing the same expression too. My heart felt heavy as I reminded myself this was all just a show. The dance floor was active with many couples as they swing danced. We walked to the center were Alastor stopped and faced me "I never danced before" I informed him as he placed his hands on my waist. "You dont have to do a thing love, just look beautiful." My body heated up to his words. His eyes narrowing, noticing my flushed state.


	30. Chapter 30

We twirled and twisted as he effortlessly carried me through the moves. The song ended as he dipped me down, I peeled away from his piercing gaze to notice a crowd clapping at us. I caught a glimpse of Mimzy and Rosie. Oh boy Mimzy seemed hurt. Alastor picked me back up. Giving a small bow, we dismissed ourselves to meet up with our friends. "You never danced with me like that" mimzy complained as we proceeded to them. "Jealousy doesn't suit you my dear" Alastor put Mimzy in her place. I felt bad. It would be better if he could actually love someone, and that someone be Mimzy. I was pulled away from the conversation, "I have the information you wanted" Rosie raved, proud of herself. "My dear friend, you out did yourself. You are the best" I complimented her, I truthfully did not expect results this fast, but I had high hopes. We parted from the two as she explained what I had asked of her.

"So will Alastor be helping you?" She concluded with a question. "Ohh no he doesn't know and I want it to remain that way" I warned. "Such a pity, he seems really fascinated by you" I waved off her words of nonsense. "You know him longer than I do, I'm just distracting him from boredom till the next thing comes" I smiled, trying to put up a charade. If she knew he was the main reason I was like this I'd never hear the end of it. Apart from the fact that her loyalty was more towards him because of their length of history. "Precisely why I think he's-" I stopped her, i couldn't take anymore of this conversation. Alastor's focus never left me as I talked with Rosie. Hopefully he didnt suspect anything. "Rosie I will be gone for a while. I hope we will see each other again after this is all over" I lied. I wouldn't return. I grabbed her hand and guided her back to Alastor and Mimzy before she could question my statement. I ordered drinks and began pounding them as the chatter started. I paid little attention as the world once again began to spin around me. I welcomed the tipsy state alcohol gave me. After half an hour I excused myself "I'm going to check on my party. Please continue" I formally bowed and left.

"What were you speaking about?" I heard the radio demon command. "Oh just idle chatter Al" Rosie covered for me. It was the last I heard before the distance and the noise cancelled out their table. I found Angel at the bar with Charlie and Vaggie "hey" I interrupted his conversation. He looked behind me, surprised I was alone. "Come dance with me Angel" it was a friendly demand, I was still his master after all. He sighed but a smile invaded his face as he watched my happy demeanor. "We'll join you!" The princess claimed, this kind of club was all new to her and she seemed to drink every drop of it. As the 4 of us made our way to the dance floor Vaggie approached me. "What happened to Alastor?" She whispered. "He ran into some friends" I waved off. "You seem in a better mood" she inquired. I faced her and picked her up in a hug. "I thought you didnt like touching?" She gasped when I placed her down. "I dont, but alcohol helps. Besides this is the first time you show you care for me. Thank you" I winked at her causing her to blush. We caught up with Angel and Charlie and began to dance. Angel's extra arms kept me steady. We didnt compare to Alastor's dancing but it was fun nonetheless. We laughed as he twirled me around. "I'm used to being the female" he said as the dance came to an end. "Well I'll let you go toots, your lover is giving me the creeps" I raised a brow and followed his gaze back to Al. His aura was frightening as he peered at us. "I'm glad to see your back to yourself. Well actually more happy than your old self" he stated and walked back to the bar to flirt. 


	31. Chapter 31

Alastor gave Mimzy his hand and they headed to the floor. I sat down in an empty seat and watched him lift her up and back down as they showed off their moves, eyeing me every so often. Trying to make me jealous? I giggled at his attempt. This is what I wanted. Soon I'd be gone and everything would be as it should be. Most importantly I'd be myself again. I clapped along with the crowd as they concluded their dance. Mimzy gave me a halfhearted smile before returning to Rosie, knowing full well she was just being used, while the radio demon advanced towards me. "What did you think my dear?" He coaxed. "You guys were wonderful. Mimzy is an amazing dancer. You make such a great pair" I raved. He frowned, not receiving the answer he had wanted. "What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes, his voice distorting slightly. Thankfully there was no one near us. "Having fun?" I stated the obvious. The alcohol helped relieve all tension I could be feeling at the moment. "Your toying with me" he proclaimed, his frustration rising. I stood up "no, you're the one toying with me" I said, no filter left in me "this game of yours, this attitude, for a moment one might think you actually cared about me." I stumbled a little. Maybe I was drunker than I thought "you play your game well" i muttered. Oh I was done for the night. Chest to chest I could smell the bourbon off of him. 

A devilish grin spread across his face. Surprise took me as he bent down, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. "Alastor what are you doing!" I hissed. Most of the club and our companions glared at us. He made his way to the door as I watched Rosie's, Mimzy's, Vaggie's, Charlie's and Angel's receding faces from over his shoulder. Mixed reactions left me wondering how I would explain this situation. "I thought we were supposed to keep this between us!" I roared as the door to the club closed behind him. He ignored me as he threw me in the car before speeding off. The car reeked of alcohol, I couldn't pinpoint if it came from me or him. We made it back to the hotel in minutes. He took my hand and teleported us to his room. 

He collapsed on top of me and we both collided onto the floor. His breaths were heaving as he gazed at me. His lips crashed on mine with fury. It was rough, uncontrolled. His sharp teeth grazed against my lips, splitting them. The flavor of iron invaded my mouth and I bit his lip in return. A chuckle resonated from him as he moved down and chomped on my shoulder. My body jerked against his as his tongue cleaned up the blood that flowed out of the wound before healing. He sat up and clawed away at my body, disintegrating my clothes. This was harder than the first time. I flipped him over holding his arms down with my smoke. I observed him beneath me. "You also played well my dear" he whispered between gasps of air. Played? Aren't we still playing? "What are you saying Al" I never used his nickname but it slipped out. He ripped through the smoke with ease and jerked me on to his bed. He pinned my arms over my head as he shredded his own clothes away. He threw my legs over his shoulders before forcefully entering. He pushed into me hard, leaning down to kiss me again. I let him get a few strokes in before throwing him off. Shadows appeared and held his arms and legs down, this time more reinforced. I climbed over his leg and stopped at his member. It was slick with my juices. I placed it in my mouth and started sliding it down my throat. A hitched moan release from him as pleasure built up in his body. A tentacle made it's way to me and began rubbing me as I continued to pleasure him. Before he finished tentacles tore at my shadows, setting him free. He sat against the bed frame and sat me on top of him. "Look at me" he demanded as I rode him. I let out a moan and threw my head back as I began to climax. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and forced my eyes back to him. I felt liquid flow out as I released. He pulled me closer biting my neck before peaking after me.


	32. Chapter 32

Cum and blood soiled the bed as I continued sitting on him, too weak to move. We teleported to my room where the bed was clean and dry. He lifted me off and laid down, still drunk. I cuddled up beside him, this would be my last time. "You won my love" he whispered into my hair. My body stiffened at his mumbled words. "What?" I asked but was responded with silence. His steady breathing notified me he was asleep already. Did he just say what I think he just said. I slipped from his grasp and ran to the bathroom, emptying my stomach. Emotions strangled me as I gulped for air. I continued throwing up knowing it wasn't from the alcohol. His statement had sent me into shock. I showered and stood in front of the mirror, debating my options. Does this count? He was clearly drunk. Technically he said I won but he didn't admit defeat. Or did that count? What about my plan? I whipped the fog off the glass, making eye contact with myself. No. I'll continue with my plan. Alastor couldn't love. And I didn't like who I was anymore, I didn't know who I was. He had made me this way. This was all I knew. Cold, heartless, afraid of contact. And most of all I didn't want to own the radio demon. I wanted to be with him. Something he didn't even understand how to do. I quietly got dressed, careful not to wake him up. I walked over and took in his face for the last time. How I longed to kiss him one more time. "I love you" I whispered before leaving. 

I stepped into the extra limo Charlie and I had brought back from the palace. I commanded the soulless driver to take me back. The palace was a long drive from here, I laid down on the seat and closed my eyes. I awoke to the sudden jerk of the car as it parked in the entrance. I sighed and exited the limo. The castle was more colossal than I remembered. I walked the long corridor towards the throne room. It was too early for the royal family to be awake so I sat in front of the thrones, waiting. By 9 they finally emerged and took their spots. "(Y/n) What are you doing here?" Lilith inquired, surprised to see me without her daughter. I kneeled before them, facing the ground. "Your highnesses".

"Ok what's with all the formalities (y/n)?" Lucifer grunted. He was always impatient in the morning. I took a deep breath, hopefully they wouldn't kill me. I had different plans. "Sir I came to tell you I cannot guard Charlie any longer. I will accept all punishment" I kept my eyes focused on the floor. "Well well well" the king smirked "this is news after all". "What happened (y/n)?" The queen looked worried. I kept silent.

"Is it that radio demon?" She insisted. I met her unnerving gaze. "I've heard he's been helping Charlie and you out. Is he a problem?" I should've known they kept taps on everything. "No my queen" I answered. "Of course that's not it. Did you not hear Lilith? Our little (y/n) nearly destroyed the south side of the Pentagon. I'm sure that guy isnt an issue to her " he laughed and stood up. "No, the issue is him is it not?" He flashed me his famous grin. I held a stern face. There was no point in lying they knew it all. "Please accept my request, your highness." I pleaded. He walked over towards me grabbing my face in his hand. "No" he asserted. "Dear" the queen interjected, raising a bow. He sighed "I'll give you a week. Moreover, I'll even give you his location. I know you've been searching for him. By the end of the week I expect you to report back before you head to the hotel." He growled that last word before sitting back down. "(Y/n) this will help. Killing him here, permanently, it'll stop your pain" she softly spoke. I bowed my head and stood up. "You are excused" the king waved, opening the main doors to the exit. I stomped my way out the entrance. The rain hit me hard as I stepped outside. It wasnt what I had planned but it went better than expected, I'm alive. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if I didnt get his personality right. I tried)

Alastor + the group

My chest felt empty as I came to, I reached over but found nothing. My eyes yanked open to an empty room. She sneaked off on me again? But after last night I'm sure she's embarrassed. She may cover it up with harsh words or attitude but it was obvious. The smell of bourbon entered my nose. I need to clean up. I jumped in her shower, still wet from this morning. The only towel available was hers. It smelled like her, the aroma was intoxicating. I dressed myself, making a mental note to buy more clothes from Rosie, I'd have nothing left soon if I continued with her. "Good morning my fine friends!" I entered the room, scanning for her. Vaggie glared daggers at me, more than usual. "What is it my dear" I poked at her. "What is it? You hijo de puta, come mierda" she brandished her spear. "Calm down Vaggie (y/n) can take care of herself" charlie intervene. "Will someone care to tell me what's going on?" I finally asked, annoyed. "You dont remember? You carried out (y/n) like a wrapped up birthday present. You couldnt have been any sexier" Angel teased. 

I know I drank, but I've never forgotten my actions before. I remember us dancing, her body brushing against mine. Then she left to find the others and.. oh right she began dancing with Angel. I felt rage and aggravation. These fucking emotions she kept bringing out of me, similar to that night with Husk. I wanted to rip Angel's throat out. I ordered more booze as I observed them. "You stare any harder and they'll burst into flames Ali" Rosie teased. "How dare she" I growled, finishing my 10th drink. "If I didnt know any better I'd say you're infatuated with the girl" Mimzy argued, crossing her arms. "Watch what you say" I whispered. Mimzy has been a good friend of mine for a while, but she was crossing the line. Her red eyes glanced up at me as they finished the song. My claws dug into the table, ruining the wood. "Mimzy come dance with me" I demanded. "Al, just stop this little game of yours. You're tormenting yourself" Rosie warned. I dragged Mimzy to the dance floor, determined to make (y/n) feel the same. Instead she seemed joyful, I eyed her, as I danced. The song ended and I made my way over to her, blood boiling in my veins. I remember talking, and she said "- you guys make a good pair" and I lost it. 

Did I end up carrying her? "What are you doing?" her pissed off voice echoed in my head, reminding me. I chuckled, yea that's how we must've gotten to bed. "Well? Where is she?" I inquired. they glanced at each other. "We assumed she was with you" husk replied, drinking his coffee. My grin faded, I left the room to search the lobby "what's wrong?" Charlie asked, chasing after me. "I need to know where she is" I urged. The rest joined us. I snapped my fingers, summoning Nifty. "Have you seen (y/n)" I demanded. "Oh yea she left early in the morning. A bit after we had arrived" She nodded. "She has never left without telling me" Charlie mumbled. "What did you do!" Vaggie barked. "I'll bring her back", She wasn't escaping from me so easily. "We'll take my car" Charlie added, already walking towards the door. "No, I can retrieve her on my own" I couldn't let them get in my way. "You don't even care about her" Vaggie snapped at me. "Vaggie, we can go together. But we are wasting time." Charlie noted. We left nifty and Husk to care for the patients while we were gone.


	34. Chapter 34

Alastor 

"Where do we start" Angel questioned. "Rosie's emporium" I directed. "Rosie?" Charlie squeaked. Rosie was almost as well known as I was. "Why go there?" I peered at them "because they are friends. If anyone would know where she is it be her". Vaggie whispered to Charlie "I didn't know (y/n) knew Rosie" Charlie shrugged her shoulders. Looks like I'm the only one who knows (y/n). Such a trivial thing made me feel proud. We arrived at Rosie's "don't touch anything" I warned them. Something in Rosie's emporium would surely attract their attention but I didn't have the time. They followed me to her office "my dear" I entered without knocking. "Alastor?" She looked behind me "with the princess and her posse?" She seemed caught off guard. She stood up as I proceeded to her "I'll get to the point. Where's (y/n)?" I inquired. She raised a brow as she glared at everyone. "Oh this is too precious." She sat back down, sipping at her tea. "I don't know where she is" she grinned. My smile dropped as I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh don't look at me like that Al. Im telling the truth". I pulled a chair in front of her and snarled "she spoke to you in private last night. What did you talk about". She sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you what I know. She came to me the other day looking for advice. Clearly something was bothering her. Eventually she asked if I could find a guy. I pulled some strings and told her that such a guy was indeed in hell." She chuckled, setting down her cup and picked up her fan, fanning herself. "It ended up being Vox" she concluded, enjoying the irony.

"Vox?" Angel blurted. Rosie peered at him. "Could I talk to you alone?" She requested. "I'll meet you in the car" I command "but Alastor-" Charlie reached for me. "My dear this will go quicker if you leave". They stepped out, unsure of what came next. "Why are you doing this?" Rosie probed once they left. "I havent won our game yet" I stated. "I've known you for decades now. You never were this invested. Do you love her?" We glared at each other. Love? I'm incapable of such an insignificant thing such as that. I'm only merely interested. She has kept my attention for a while now. Rosie released another sigh "if i were a fool I'd still notice your attraction towards each other. She's in the same position you are. I barely even recognize her. She's always been so... controlled, restraint." She paused, trying to articulate her words. "I never thought I'd have to meddle in either of your affairs. But if you both dont admit defeat soon in this little game of yours, you risk destroying yourselves. I don't think she meant to come back…"

I entered the limo after our conversion. Jealousy, annoyance, rage, even fear. Maybe I did have some sort of attachment to her. I had always figured as a partner she would keep me intrigued, and she'd be a powerful ally. First I had to drag her back. But Vox, could it be… "What did she say?" Charlie implored. "Did you not hear her? She went looking for Vox. Do you have any idea who he is?" Angel stammered. "Who doesn't know about him. Fuck even you know, and you didnt know who Alastor was" vaggie tugged at her hair. "Yea but why would (y/n) want Vox? She must have said something else." The princess added. "As far as I gathered, (Y/n) hasn't told anyone else about her past so Rosie wouldn't understand. But if she's so desperately searching for him she even left the princess, Vox must be her ex husband." I concluded. Silence filled the atmosphere of the car. "Fuck. I know she's strong. But Vox. He's one of the strongest demons known. He's a fucking warlord for crying out loud. She won't survive if she tries to face him. What are you thinking toots" Angel babbled. What are you thinking, my dear. Was this your way of escaping from me? I can't allow that. No one has ever gotten out of my deals, and you won't be the first. You're mine already. I claimed you. Even if you win the game, I'll never let you out of my sight again.


	35. Chapter 35

Charlie 

"Alastor" i grabbed his attention, "Vaggie is right. Something must've drove her to do this. What's going on between the two of you?" He seemed to stare past me, lost in his thoughts. "We are just playing a little game" he eventually answered. "(Y/n) doesn't see it as a game" Angel stated, staring at his nails as he laid sprawled across the limo. "Whatever are you mumbling about over there" the red demon bellowed, his voice static increasing with his irritation. Angel sat up right, realizing he was ticking off Alastor "I'm just saying she was pretty beaten up last week. You seemed to be getting to her, but she wouldn't talk about it as usual" he muttered. "She must've been planning this, that's why she was all cheerful out of nowhere" Vaggie added. "Al I know you are uhh.. cold-blooded, but the way you've been acting around her lately. You're not really in a better situation" I placed my hand over Vaggie's "it's not a weakness to love someone" she gave me a shy smile. The ride was silent for the rest of the drive.

Why didnt you tell me. You've been there for me this whole time. Yet the one time I could've possibly helped, you shut me out. I know that man fucked you up, but this isnt the way. Please hold tight till we arrive.

You-

I arrived in front of his empire. He really did own a huge chunk of the Pentagon. In a million years I would have never guessed the infamous Vox was him. I never got the misfortune to meet him. I inspected his mansion beyond the gate. It was a similar style to our old house. I stood frozen in place. I had to face him, I had to get rid of this unending pain he implanted in me. But it's been so long. Theres was no doubt he would be stronger. Apart from the rumors, I also knew him in person. He did what I had done ten fold. And he actually enjoyed others pain, I merely became immune to the suffering. The face he would make as he would torture his victims, it was sickening. I doubt I'd make it out alive, if I fought him. But I welcomed death over these repulsive feelings. I want to be heartless again, indifferent to the world around me. I pushed the gate open and walked in.

Demons instantly surrounded me, pointing weapons at my throat. "I'd like to speak to your master" I demanded. They laughed "why the fuck would we let a little bitch in to see him". "Tell him its (f/n) (l/n)" One demon, presumably the head, nodded at a lesser one and he ran off. The entrance door busted open. "(Y/n)! My dear wife!" He trudged over. He kept his wicked smile, but now his head was a tv. It suited him, he loved being the center of attention. "As beautiful as ever. Lower your weapons" he dictated. They did as they were told and backed into the shadows. "My love, you even joined me in hell! Come we must catch up" he seized my arm, dragging me with him. "wait" I snatched my arm back. I swallowed, steadying my voice. "I did not come to be with you". "Still defiant I see. I thought I had trained you better. You are with me again, I will not let you go. Now come, before I lose my temper." I fought the urge to step back "I came to challenge you. One on one" a crackling laugh penetrated my ears. "You? Challenge me? My little wife, you must have grown bolder while I was gone." His grin almost overtook the screen "I never got the chance to cut off those sexy legs of yours. If this is what you choose so be it. I will have you by my side, even if I have to remove every limb."


	36. Chapter 36

Charlie-

The limo stopped 100feet from the mansion entrance. The light was blinding as fire and smoke rose high beyond the roof. "Holy hell" Angel sputtered. Bodies lined the floor surrounding the immediate area. Most of the entryway had been destroyed. An explosion went off in the background calling everyone's attention. Without a second thought we all ran towards the origin of the bang. Between the massive pile of bodies and burning down house laid (y/n). Vox stood over her. His foot was crushing her throat, pinning her down to the ground as she clawed his leg. "Beg me. Plead like you once did and I'll consider letting you keep your body intact." He roared. The very atmosphere around him distorted as he towered over her. I glanced at Alastor, his face contorting. Red symbols manifested around him as an immense hole opened up, tentacles slithered out grabbing the man before flinging him to the other side of the estate. He rushed to her side as we followed after him. 

You-

*cough* "why-" i gasped for air "why are you here" i looked up at Alastor. He held me in his arms "why did you leave? Did you think I'd let you go this easily?" Demons gathered around us. Angel, Vaggie and Charlie held them back. I lift my arm, wiping out demons heading towards Alastor. "I couldnt stay any longer. I cant play our game anymore" I mumbled. "So you'd rather die than be mine?" His voice wavered, his eyes seemed to eat me up. I sighed, wiping blood off my mouth "I want you. More than a servant, more than a partner. I want your love. Something I could never acquire." Vox returned, stepping through the fire. "The radio demon? What are you doing here?" He cursed. The flames around us increased, matching his anger. Al lunged at him. In their scrabble he tore off one of Vox's arms clean off, before he could attack us. "You seemed to have weakened him, do you require my assistance?" I nodded at him. Alastor helped me up, throwing my arm over his shoulder for support. "How dare you touch my wife!" Tentacles reached for him and seized him, holding him hostage. "Your wife?" Alastor's evil grin showed itself "she never was yours. You just made her strong enough to be mine" he made a fist, crushing Vox as he struggled. "My dear I cant kill him alone, besides this is your kill". I let go of his shoulder, healed enough to stand on my own. My shadows supported Alastor's magic and I walked towards him, a tear running down my face. "You'll never hurt me again." He chuckled "no one is ever going to love you the way I do" I pushed his head back, gaining access to his neck "thats the point. And by the way, I'm the reason you died on earth. I poisoned you" I smiled. His eyes widened at the revelation. I laughed and dragged my nails against his throat over and over again until I severed the head completely off. 

The flames seemed to die down after I killed him, causing his men to retreat. Charlie jumped on me, nearly tackling me to the floor. "I thought I had lost you" she rubbed her face against mine. I patted her back, then decided to hug her back. "I'm sorry Charlie" tears streamed down her eyes. I held my hand out for Vaggie and Angel and they joined in on the hug. We pulled away "you know I had to come, what would I do without my master" Angel teased, punching my arm. "Master?" The girls questioned. "You know, like my dom…" Angel joked but then peeked at Alastor who was already heated up. "I'm sorry to worry you guys. I, I thought I could handle this on my own. Turns out I couldn't…" the princess grabbed my hand "you never had to do it alone" her bright smile was contagious. "I need a moment alone with miss (y/n)" Alastor intervened. They nodded and headed to the limo. I faced him, unsure of what to say. "I cant give you the relationship you want" he started. Even though I knew it already, it still stung. "I cant even assure you that these-" he clawed at his chest "-these wretched feelings are love. But I can promise one thing." He bent down and picked me up "I want to find out. I can promise I will never leave your side. And I won't ever let you leave mine again." He grinned down at me. "So what you're saying is we're tied?" I giggled. He leaned in and kissed me. "Dont push it" he chuckled. We got in the limo and left.

I spent the rest of my week alone with Alastor releasing our pent up emotions towards each other. I reported to the palace, notifying them I was indeed returning to Charlie. I may not have returned to being heartless and indifferent like before. But I felt at peace. Like for once I could live a decent life, the one that was taken from me so long ago. I never would have imagined it be in Hell, but crazier things have happened. The hotel boomed and its purpose finally initialized, demons began to repent and enter heaven. But my heaven was down here where next to me was my partner and my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if I could conclude my story with a song it be "hit me like a man" by pretty reckless.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic


End file.
